Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto has won the battle in the Valley of the End, but his whole world is turned upside down. With the Hogyoku in his possession, and ultimate power at his fingertips, will his life ever be the same? NaruxHarem, bleach & star wars Xover
1. Ambush!

He was tired.

No, scratch that.

He was drop DEAD tired.

It was a vicious and furious battle, more or less a fight to the death, between these two powerhouses.

The keeper of Kyuubi used the demon's chakra to enhance himself to his new One-tailed Kyuubi form, granting him extrodinary power. The sight of the blonde jinchuuriki was astounding as he was down on all fours and had blood red chakra emanating from him in the form of a fox with two ears and one tail.

To answer Naruto's new transformation Sasuke began to enter into his Curse Seal Level 2 form. Sasuke's new form made his whole body turn purple as his hair grew out and two wings emerged from his back. It was a battle for the ages and anyone would be lucky to be called a witness.

The two powered up attacks collided with one another creating a large sphere of chakra that completely enveloped both Naruto and Sasuke in a blinding light that stretched out many meters.

Inside the sphere of chakra Sasuke sent his Chidori and aimed it at Naruto's heart, clearly going for the kill. Naruto had his Rasengan in hand and also aimed his at Sasuke's heart showing him that he was just as serious.

Then as the chakras rose to their peaks, Naruto quickly shifted his Rasengan so that it was aimed at Sasuke's Chidori. The attacks continued to collide as Sasuke's Chidori gave way to the power of Naruto's Rasengan. As the light finally died down, a figure was seen standing over an unconscious body.

Naruto by a twist of fate, had managed to win.

Yet he had not escaped the battle unscathed.

Using the Kyuubi's chakra to such a massive extent had inflicted some lasting changes upon him, and not just mental.

His clothing now felt tight on him, and he wondered why.

Wearily, he spied a puddle, and upon striding over to it, his mouth opened in a silent 0.

"What the...

No longer was he a mere 5"6 squirt of a genin.

He now stood around the 5"11 mark, and his body appeared to have lost all baby fat, and replaced with muscle and tanned skin.

The features of his face were more mature now, and he just now noticed that his voice had lowered an octave or two.

He sounded like a man, and now _looked _to be about 16 years old.

Suddenly, his reflection stuck out its tongue, and Naruto jumped back.

"GAH?!"

**"I see you've noted the changes." **Laughed the Kyuubi reflection, which was the same as hip, except instead of blue eyes they were red.

"What the hell did you do?!" Wailed Naruto, as he looked down at his body, appalled that such a thing had happened so easily.

**"What did _I _do? Foolish kit, these changes were brought about by the BOTH of us."**

Naruto shook his head as he sat down, appalled as his hands momentarily changed into claws, a result of his stress, but were forced to normal as he calmed himself.

"No...

**"Yes." **Laughed the Kyuubi. **"You and I are now one and the same."**

Naruto bit down on his lip, and felt his fangs, now elongated and jutting forth from his gums.

"Then I'm never using your power again!"

**"Fool, there no longer IS my power. Our chakras have merged, it is now OUR power."**

Naruto paused at this.

"Eh?"

The Kyuubi chuckled, and Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, as an exact copy of him appeared, sitting down next to him, with a vew minor variations.

Whereas the original had blond hair, this one had black. His eyes were the slitted red of the Kyuubi, and unlike his host, he wore what looked like a black kimono.

Naruto no longer had the whisker marks on his face, but this one still did.

When he smiled, he revealed his fangs, eyes crinkling ever so slightly as he did so.

**"Told you."**

Poor Naruto, he was so confused it felt like his head was going to fall off.

"Wait a sec, does this mean you're not gonna try to possess me anymore?"

The foxy clone chuckled darkly, a mischevious glint in his eyes

**"I promise you nothing."**

Naruto rose now, and hoisted Sasuke up over his shoulder.

Kyuubi shook his head. **"I wouldn't recommend that."**

Perplexed, Naruto looked at him.

"Why-

Just as ten Leaf Anbu surrounded them, each one having a weapon drawn.

Kyuubi shook his head as he rose.

**"That's why." **

"Uzumaki Naruto, by the orders of Danzou, you are hereby sentenced to death!" Said the leader, looking at Naruto, unable to see the physical manifestation of the kyuubi, as that was all he was, unable to physcially attack, as he was little more than an apparition-

For now

Naruto froze.

"Eh? Who's Danzou?"

**"The one who want's you dead." **Snapped the Kyuubi.

They lunged forward, and the two braced themselves-

"Sing: Benihime!"

Nine of the ninja stepped back, but one unlucky straggler was caught in the crimson flash that tore up the ground between the two opposing forces.

Everyone looked on in horror, as with a bloodcurdling scream, he turned to ash, and was flung away on the wind, before the cloud of smoke obscurred their view.

From the smokescreen, a figure could be seen.

He wore a green bucket hat, from which his blond hair stuck out, an odd outfit, and clog-like sandals.

In his hand, he held a wicked looking blade, with a rectangular edge, its handle resembling that of a cane.

He moved to stand before Naruto, and spoke in lilting voice, whilst Naruto just gaped in awe, the Kyuubi no ominously silent.

"My,my, nine against one, that's not exactly fair, is it?"

"Who are you?!" Hissed one of the anbu, and at this, Naruto's savior gave a small bow.

"My bad, my bad, I forgot to introduce myself-

He tilted his hat up now, revealing dark brown eyes, which were cold as ice, a sharp contrast to the still overly friendly tone in his voice.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke, the last face you'll ever see."


	2. Hatred

"What's that supposed to mean?" Growled one of the Anbu, shifting his footing ever so slightly.

"Ands what're you doing here?!" Spat another, as he gripped his katana tightly in a two handed stance.

The blond shinigami just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, if you must know, I was just passing through-

His eyes narrowed as suddenly, sensing an opening, the Anbu leapt forward as one collective group, confident that their numbers would overpower him.

Tsking, Urahara raised his blade, tone now slightly less jovial.

"Well, looks like you guys forced my hand."

And suddenly, his expression hardened into a scowl.

One word passed his lips, as he smoothly swung his blade upward-

"Sing."

Naruto fell back on his haunches, Sasuke falling from his arms and watched in awe as his fellow blond expertly disposed of the wretched Anbu, all with another weird red flash, one that devoured them before they could even contemplate dodging, and by the time they realized their deaths, they were nothing but a pile of lifeless ashes.

As the smoke cleared Urahara gave a small sigh. "Meh, that went well...

As if just noticing Naruto, he turned around, eyes briefly fixating upon the Kyuubi,**(who for lack of a better name, and since he has physical form now, shall be reffered as Kyuto.) **Before falling upon Naruto, who was clearly still dumbstruck.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Blinking, Naruto recovered his senses enough to realized that he was being spoken too, and after giving a brief summary of what had happened thus far, saw an odd twinkle in the man's eye.

"Hmm...So those were your comrades?"

The genin scratched the back of his head, trying his best to put the pieces together.

"I dunno, they _were_wearing Leaf forehead protectors, but they mentioned this Danzou guy...

_'Hmm...he seems innocent enough..._

Kisuke waved his hand as if that meant nothing, and Naruto suddenly noticed that the blade had been replaced by a cane, one which 'hat n clogs' as the Kyuto had appropriately dubbed him, seemed to be leaning on ever so slightly...

"Eh? Where did your-

Urahara winked at him, squeezing the handle ever so slightly.

"Its a secret."

Naruto was about to ask more, when he was interrupted again.

"Hold out your hands."

Confused, he did so-

And his mouth opened in a silent 0 as a small crystalline orb was dropped into his cupped palms, from the fold of Urahara's long sleeves.

"Wow...

It was easily the most beautiful gem Naruto had ever laid eyes upon, and within it, its small core pulsed ever so slightly, sending a tingle up his hands, then through his arms.

A warm pleasurable sensation spread through him, and he felt the pulsing steady itself, now beating rhythmically-

Almost like a heartbeat, as if it was alive.

Urahara patted him on the head, all smiles, whilst inwardly, his mind was racing.

_'Hopefully, the Hogyoku will be safe with him.'_

"Don't lose that. I'm entrusting it to you."

Dumbstruck, Naruto's ran his eyes further over its smooth glowing surface, which was inlaid with fine lines, perfect _lavender_ lines-

Lines that vaguely reminded him of Hinata, her deep lovely eyes, which he had only recently noticed-

Were gorgeous, as was she.

And for some strange reason, ever since her loss to Neji, in the Chunin prelims-

He just couldn't get her out of his head.

_'But why? I can't stop thinking about her, just like Sakura-_

Blue eyes went wide as _finally, _piercing through the dense stupidity and pigheadedness of his skull, light shone through, revealing the truth.

The reason she always sputtered when he was around, why she would always glance at him during class, why she had given him the medicine after his brutal bought with Kiba-

The cause for her incessant blushing and fainting spells, when he so much as brushed past her-

He wanted to roll over and die at that very moment, so sick was he with himself, oh how _stupid_ he had been!

From now on, he vowed to actually put his brain to good use and think.

Had he done this sooner, he would have already realized what he knew now.

Hinata had a crush on him.

**"Aw, you finally realized her feelings for you?" **Mocked Kyuto, and Naruto shot a glare at his invisible companion, a light blush touching his face, which twisted into a startled scowl moments later.

The fox had hit the nail on the head with that one, and they both knew it.

"SHADDUP!"

Urahara chuckled as Naruto tried to strangle his twin by the throat, only for the more agile duplicate to easily step aside and poke him on the head with two fingers, which sent the real Naruto stumbling back, and he landed on his butt.

Grimacing, he charged forward again-

Just as 'hat n' clogs' appeared between them, expertly seizing them both by the scruff of their necks, firmly, but not enough to actually hurt them.

Naruto squirmed and writhed in Urahara's grip, whilst Kyuto just glared at his host.

"Now now, settle down you two."

Naruto did a double take, looking from Kyuuto, then back to Kisuke, as he was set down.

"EEEEH?! You can see him?!"

Kisuke rolled his shoulders. "How can I not? He's right there beside ya.

Hastily, the blond tucked it into his pocket.

"What is it?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

He turned to go, but Naruto cried out, causing him to halt, his back turned on his fellow blond, his green jacket/cape swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Wait! Sasuke needs to-

His eyes widened as Urahara grabbed both the blond, and then the unconscious Uchiha.

"Then lets go shall we?"

"What the-

His brow furrowed in effort.

"Hang on!"

Seconds later, they vanished in mixed blur of green, orange and blue...

--

WHAM!

Naruto blinked as he suddenly saw the gates of Konoha before his eyes, disoriented from the high speed rush, which had been all of a blur to him.

"Hey! How did you-

Laughing, the former captain silently shunpoed out of sight, his task completed for the time being.

But still, he would be sure to keep an eye on the boy, just to see whether he could control the chaotic gift he had just been blessed/cursed with.

But in the mind of the shinigami, it was more likely to be a blessing, as with a pure heart like that-

_'He should have no trouble at all...._

Panting heavily to catch his breath, Naruto shuddered as the warmth returned to his body, and only then turned round.

Turning to thank the stranger, he found him to be gone, a letter resting on the ground in his place.

"What's this...He murmured, before finding his name upon the envelope, which felt decently heavy.

Pocketing that as well, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, his new found strength easily enabling him to sling the Uchiha over his left shoulder, whilst Tayuya hung over his right.

Their combined weight made walking a bit difficult, but with his now longer legs, he slowly strode towards the gates, careful not to drop either of them.

There were no guards present, and now that he actually thought, he found that quite odd.

"Helloooooooo? Anybody there?!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, he called again.

"IS ANYBODY FREAKING THERE?!"

The response finally came now, as two Anbu jumped down from the gates, and Naruto took a wary step backwards, still on edge from the Anbu that had tried to assasinate him moments earlier.

"He's still alive?" Muttered one, and Naruto's sharp hearing picked that up.

Kyuto slapped his forehead. **"You have GOT to be kidding me...**

The two just stood there, and Naruto swallowed nervously as their hands strayed to their weapons.

"Let's kill him before Danzou-sama finds out!" Hissed the other, and Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he prepared himself.

"Teme's-

Yet he had nothing to fear, as suddenly the ground before them exploded upward, and a cloud of dust and dirt was kicked up, causing all three to cough, whilst the Kyuubi just complained about the dust obscuring his vision.

"WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!" Cried an enthusiastic voice from the cloud, and Naruto sweat-dropped upon hearing it, and the smoke cleared to reveal none other than Might Gai.

Quickly, the Anbu hid their weapons, and prayed that they had not been found out.

Naruto raised a hand in greeting, shifting his weight so as to better hold the two.

"Gai-sensei! I need to get these two to the hospital, NOW!"

Forgoing the pose, the jonin nodded, and scooped up the two, easily slinging them over his shoulders, whereas it had caused Naruto quite some difficulty to do so.

Nodding to Naruto, he called for the gates to be opened, blindly unaware of the changes that had taken hold over the blond.

"I'll take them to the hospital, you go see Lady Tsunade!"

Naruto nodded as the 'youthful' jonin took off, thoughts whirling in his head.

_'Why? Why does everyone want me dead? Why-_

It made no sense.

_'Why...._

He had always done the right thing.

_'Why...._

He had always been nice...

_'Why...._

And was treated like shit for it!

_'What is it with them..._

It wasn't fair!

_'Damn them!'_

Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach, so great, so vile, that he felt like vomiting, as his eyes scrunched tightly shut, overcome with hate, that had been held back within the might of the seal for many a year, but now that the seal was no more, and that he and the Kyuubi were one-

There was no such force to hold back all the dark emotions that he had not felt before.

And like a flash flood-

It all came pouring down.

_'ENOUGH!'_

A low growl rose from the back of his throat, as he saw the Anbu reaching for their weapons again, and Kyuto smirked as he faded out of physical existence, the rage of Naruto momentarily conjoining them together as one.

Naruto gasped as power rushed through his veins, easily ten times that which he had felt when he had unlocked the first tail, and as the katana's slid out of their sheathes, with a metal rasp.

In his pocket, the Hogyoku dimly glowed.

He made a tsking sound in the back of his throat, as they took a solitary step forward.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Before the two Anbu could respond, he spun on his heel in an instant and roughly seized them by the throats, his eyes a fierce slitted red, as he easily hoisted them off the ground, his fangs gnashing dangerously against each other.

The two men struggled in the grip of the tall teen, but to no avail, as he squeezed them tightly, murderous intent leaking out of his form. No longer were his words kind and naive, but now dark and sinister, as he knew someone was out to kill him, and that meant one of two things.

Either he could remain blissfully unawares, or he could find the root of this foul weed, and rip it out.

The choice was obvious.

"Who is Danzou?! Tell me, or I'm gonna rip your freaking throats out!"

They refused to answer, and he shook them violently, like rag dolls, before slamming the two of them up against the walls, again and again, until one, a fat stout barrel chested man, wearing an ox mask, blubbered out:

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell you!"

Naruto grinned maliciously, his eyes brimming with feral fury.

"Wise choice."

The second, a tall lanky man, who wore a hawk's mask, protested.

"Agro! Don't-

Naruto squeezed harder on the speaker, until he could barely breathe, then harder, harder, until the man was gurgling in the back of his throat, desperate for air.

"I'm really sick of you."

His vision narrowed, and just as he thought he would die-

Naruto lessened his hold, and the man sucked in air, chest rising and falling rapidly as he thanked kami for being spared.

Agro was nearly hysteric now, as witnessing such a display of brutality had broken down what little resolve he might've had left.

His words were spoken rapidly and with a stutter, unintelligent babbling, from which Naruto managed to decipher:

"Danzou is the leader of root, and he told us to kill you!"

Focusing solely on the cowardly man, Naruto asked his second question, tone pleasant, but you could tell if you answered wrong, he would break your neck.

"And where might I find him?"

"He's part of the village council! You can find him there!" Blubbered the man, before Naruto released him and his companion, heaving them both to the ground with a loud thud.

His red eyes bored deep into their very souls as they looked up at him, then at his hands, his fingernails having somehow grown into wicked claws.

Fear made them both shiver, and with a snort, he turned his back on them.

They began to rise.

"Move and you die."

They wisely dropped flat.

Spitting at them, Naruto walked into the gates, headed for the hospital as well, ignoring any odd looks he received, and if a bad mutter about him was heard, he'd glare a the speaker with ruby red eyes, until the ran away, or just stopped talking.

As he rounded a corner, he split with the Kyuubi, who now walked at his side, slightly to the left, a wicked grin upon his face.

**"What brought that about?"**

The blond snorted derisively, as he dodged around a cart.

"THAT was a lot of things, but to sum it up, I'm sick of the way I'm being treated here."

The grin was practically splitting the face of Kyuto now.

**"What're we going to do?" **

Naruto grinned as well, a weary smile, now within the doors of the hospital.

"For now, we're gonna sleep."

Chakra exhaustion had taken his toll, and that little stunt with the guards, had drained the last of his already depleted reserves.

Long story short, he was running on empty, and suddenly, he went numb.

A small chuckle escaped him, and he closed his eyes.

" I...Guess...I'm...outta...gas...

Then he keeled over, and was unconscious, the world fading to black as several startled cries were heard about him...


	3. And So it Begins!

Kakashi couldn't help but hide the smile on his face as was told of Sasuke's defeat.

"Well, he's come a long way, hasn't he?"

Gai nodded as he looked down at Naruto, who was sound asleep, despite the fact that the council had called for him repeatedly, the blond wasn't going anywhere.

"You should be proud, Kakashi."

Lightly ruffling the snoozing blonde's hair, the Jonin chortled to himself as his studend snorted and rolled over in bed.

"I am."

They had noticed the changes upon his body, and intended to question him-

Just as soon as he got some sleep.

Gain nudged him in the side with his elbow, already headed for the door.

"Come on Kakashi, lets give him some rest...

--

(Laterer)

The door creaked open, and in a semi-concious state, he was dimly aware of footsteps, then the scent of flowers wafted through his nose.

He felt the bed buckle slightly, heard the springs creak, then felt the breath of someone upon his face, long hair tickling his nose, and tears falling upon his face.

He had his doubts, but the moment he heard her voice, he knew who it was, as if her choked sobs didn't give her away.

_'Sakura..._

"Naruto, thank you. Thank you so much....

He was at a loss for words as she spoke to his 'sleeping' form.

"I-I- w-wanted to say-

She gave a frustrated growl.

"Baka!"

Had he been fully awake, he would have jumped-

Once he felt her lips cover his own, in a chaste kiss, one that forcefull yanked him back to the waking world.

As it was he made a motion, as if stirring slightly, but when he did not feel her leap back, her lips still pressed smoothly against his own, his arms slowly snaked around her waist, and she gave a small "Eep!" As he drew her further into the kiss.

The kunoichi pulled herself away moments later, and startled green met cold blue.

Her mouth opened but no words would come out, and it looked like she was mouthing them.

Frustration showing on her face, she suddenly gripped the back of Naruto's head and placed one of the most soul searing kisses one can imagine onto his lips-

Which was returned second later, as his lips pressed fiercely against her own.

A clearly shocked Sakura quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling now coursing through her body as he wrapped his arms around her. Lost in the moment, she began to open her mouth and Naruto bit back a moan when he felt her tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance.

As Naruto began to comply to her wishes, an image of Hinata flashed through his mind and summoning his waning strength of will, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, I-

His deeper voice caused her to break away, a bit of confusion on her face-

**"Baka, why not take them both?" **Whispered Kyuto, and upon attempting to object-

He found no reason to do so.

After all, following the rules thus far, had nearly gotten him killed on multiple occasions.

So who was to say he wouldn't be better off ignoring them?

Oh yes, he liked that way of thinking.

-I need some sleep." He finished, hoping she had not detected the hesitation in his voice.

A small smile worked its way up her face, and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him in a bonecrushing hug, one that nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Hey hey! Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" She cried, then released him, with another kiss, this one on the cheek, before she practically skipped to the door.

"Sleep well, Naruto-kun."

And as she closed it behind her, she turned round and blew him a kiss, before she was lost from view.

Seconds later, Naruto fell back on the pillow, a goofy grin set upon his face, his arms crossed back behind his head, sleep already rushing back in to claim his conciousness, his eyes drifting slowly closed.

"Ah, life is good....

--

"Eh?"

He opened his eyes, and saw that it was dark.

Sitting up in the bed, he looked down at himself, then let out a small chuckle as he saw that he was still the same as before, he still looked like he had gone through a massive growth spurt, and still sounded like a teenager.

**"Finally." **Grumblged Kyuto, as he phased into existence, sitting on the windowsill, his frame outlined against the light of the full moon, which earned him a glare from Naruto.

"How long have we been-

He paused, and wondered why the heck he had just reffered to himself like that.

Kyuto waved it off with a slightly clawed hand. **"Five hours. And don't worry about it, referring to us as we, well it'll go away eventually."**

Shaking the sore sensation from his body, Naruto silently slipped out of bed, and did a few quick stretched, his face reflecting visible annoyance at his tight clothing.

The kyuubi notced this and laughed. **"Growing pains?"**

Sitting back against the bed, Naruto hissed at his companion.

"Shaddup."

Until he felt the familair weight of the letter in his pocket.

Curiosity overcoming him, he pulled out the envelope, and breaking the wax seal that held it close to the moonlight, and poured over its contents-

His eyes went wide as he finally found out that this little orb-

_The Hogyoku, a device for breaking down the barrier between hollow and shinigami._

Pausing, he looked over to the fox, who answered his questions-

"Hold still."

Naruto froze as the look-alike placed a hand over his eyes, then, via a burst of telepathy, Naruto hissed in pain as he was flooded with a intricate knowledge, on things such as a 'soul society' what 'hollows' were, 'zanpaktou' and so many other random facts, that he didn't even process them, before they were burned into his brain, massive volumes of data, waiting to be called up at a moments notice.

**"How's it feel to actually have a brain now?" **Chortled the Kyuubi, and Naruto's groan was his answer.

"Painful. That's how it feels."

**"Read the letter."**

"Fine fine." He grumbled, setting to it once more-

_This device can only be used by those of pure heart, however, pure evil counts as well, so that, my dear reader, is why you are in possession of this power, for you seem to be one of pure light, whilst my nemesis, whose name I dare not speak, seeks this for his own rechid gain. With it, you will not only be able to see hollows, but in time, you will master the ability to traverse their realm, and if my theory is correct, you can tame a select few, into what I have classified as arrancar, and above that, into the elite class known as the espada._

Naruto scratched the back of his head, as information was brought up on the subject, pain briefly flashing through his cranium.

"Oi, I didn't ask for this...

_Unfortunately, this will likely make you the enemy of my fellow shinigami, or what you would call "Soul Reapers". Using this power, will alert those who are spirtually aware to your location, and overuse may very well produce some unforseen sideffects, but the most probable likelihood could be that you'll gain the powers of either a shinigami, or a hollow, hopefully without your sanity eroding in the proccess._

The letter came to an end now, and he sweatdropped.

"You gotta be kidding me...

_'But don't worry, I've got a few of my friends hanging around here, so I'm sure you'll be fine!_

_Good luck,_

_Urahara Kisuke._

Folding it up, he tucked it into his pocket, but then noticed what looked like a small necklace, in the envelope as well.

It was made of fine black diamonds, with a chain to hook each end, and hanging from them, at the bery end, was what looked like a duplicate version of the Hogyoku, except this one was a dark blackish color, and more squarish in shape.

It glowed at his touch, and he slowly clasped it around his neck-

And as he did so, a massive gust of air swept by him, and he felt a shockwave suddenly shake Konoha to its very foundations, and it was felt all across the world-

And even in Soul Society.

Naruto blinked, then looked to Kyuto, who just sighed.

**"Well, I hope no one heard that....**

--

(Undisclosed location)

"Aizen-sama, we have found him, the one Urahara Kisuke entrusted the Hogyoku to."

The 5th division captain rose from his meditating position, a small smile crossing his face.

"Well done Kaname. I believe its time we paid him a visit...


	4. The Dark Side

**Should Sakura be in the harem? Pm me, and give me a good reason to keep her, or she's out.**

(Next morning)

A bedragled, sleepy Naruto appeared before the council, now clad in one Kakashi's old outfits, which was basically a Jonin shirt and pants, just minus the vest and such.

He still wore the necklace round his neck, and calmly strode to the podium, as the council members filed in.

Idly, the blond grasped the Hogyoku in his pocket, secretly waiting for this 'Danzou' to show himself, so he could beat the living tar out of him.

One by one, they were introduced by a speaker, until at last Danzou was called, revealing himself to be a scarred and beaten man, who only had use of one arm, and with bandages covering the visible portions of his skin, leaving him with only one eye to see.

Rage boiled under his skin as the council was called to order, and the wretched man sneered at him.

_'TEME! I'll rip his freakin throat out!'_

**"Baka, if you do that, we'll get thrown out of here." **Chided Kyuto as he appeared next to his host, who gnashed his teeth angrily, his fangs receding, albeit a bit slowly, as he saw the truth in the fox's words.

But that didn't mean he was happy about it.

Tsunade looked to Naruto now, her words solemn.

"Naruto Uzumaki-

He swallowed nervously, fearing the worst-

"For the successful retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby granted Chunin rank."

The blond did a double take.

"EH?!"

A small smile was tugging at the lips of the Hokage now.

"You heard me, so don't pretend you're deaf."

He waited, but when nothing else happened, he asked the obvious question.

"Can I go now?"

Chuckling, Tsunade waved for him to do so.

All smiles, Naruto spun on one heel-

"Just a moment Hokage-sama."

Tsunade groaned at the mysterious speaker.

"Yes, what is it?"

Naruto froze, he didn't even need to look, to know that it was Danzou who had spoken first.

And he had a _pretty good _feeling what this was about.

Slowly turning round, he bit his lip as Danzou gave voice to his fears.

"I request the imprisonment of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Preposterous. The boy has done nothing wrong." Said a woman.

"Indeed. On what grounds do you charge him?" Quipped another of the council members.

The crippled man gave a sad sigh. "For attacking and killing my Anbu."

Naruto let loose a growl, his eyes narrowing dangerously, as he tried to control himself.

"That's not true."

Yet still, Danzou continued: "My men at the gate have the scars to prove it, and the squad I sent out to ensure _your_ safe return, they have gone missing, and you were the only one in the vicinity."

Naruto shook his head, fear gripping him, as he knew he couldn't explain the situation with Urahara, as there was no one to back up his claim.

"That's a load of bull."

"Is it?" Quipped Danzou.

Naruto opened his mouth now, exposing his fangs, and glaring murderously at the man.

"Watch it...

"Naruto what is he talking about?" Inquired Tsunade, determined to put an end to this fast.

Danzou smiled, but it was a wicked one. "Uchiha Sasuke said he even witnessed your act of carnage."

The jinchuuriki never broke his stare with Danzou, but now, he was downright pissed. "You no good son of a-

"GUARDS!" Cried Danzou, and out of the shadows, ten Anbu appeared, thus serving to further destabilize the situation.

The Hogyoku in Naruto's pocket suddenly glowed a bright purple.

Naruto suddeny leapt upon the high platform where Danzou sat, and brutally socked him hard across the jaw, then grabbing him by the throat, exposed his fangs in a roar, that blew saliva all over the Root leader, who now quaked in fear, as Naruto grabbed his good arm, and squeezed down with terrifying strength.

"You make me sick. You don't deserve this arm!"

Before anything could happen, Naruto suddenly squeezed down on the arm with mind numbing force, and with a sick rip, and horrifying scream from his victim-

Dislocated the limb, before springing back down to his podium, now focused on the guards, who had swarmed about him, whilst Danzou screamed for them to execute the boy.

"STAND DOWN!" Shouted Tsunade, but it was too late.

Something inside Naruto snapped, and suddenly, he was flooded with hate, and with it, came an otherwordly power.

With a wave of his hand, and without even touching them, Naruto threw the man into the wall, then his fellows, smashed into thim as well, as if he had picked them up with a giant inivisible hand, smashing them against each other, time and time again.

They rose a second later, but Naruto raised his hands up, and at the wall, as if he were grasping at it.

Visible strain showed on his face, and then with a grunt, he brought down rubble upon the men, tearing a hole into daylight as he did so, entrapping his discriminative foes, yet not killing them

His eyes gleamed a murderous red now, and as one rose from the debris, he pumped a clawed hand forward, and an invisible concussive wave, not even felt, but rather heard, smashed the stout fool back down amongsts his fellows.

All was silent for a time, the glow from the orb fading, and everyone left in shock from the display of brutality they had just witnessed, all except Danzou, who was now babbling incoherently.

He now looked up at Tsunade, tone calm, yet deadly, as after such a stressful day, and having JUST woke up, he was already in a foul mood.

"NOW can I go?"

She nodded, but only after she watched his eyes return to their true blue color

"Well gaki, you didn't kill anyone, so skedaddle."

Scowling, he ignored her joke, referring to Danzou instead, who was being attended to by medics.

"I hope you throw that teme in prison for this."

"Don't worry, we'll have a squad of Anbu escort you-

"NO!" The blond roared, stamping his foot explosively. "I have had it up to _here _with freaking Anbu, that keep trying to kill me!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the Root ninja climb out of the rubble, and his eyes narrowed as he raised his hands again.

"BASTARDS!"

"NARUTO DON'T!" Shouted Tsunade, glaring at him, as she knew if he killed them, even in self defense, it would likely result in his expulsion from the village.

Reluctantly, he lowered them.

"Fine."

Cursing under his breath, about how stupid the Anbu were, Naruto now stalked out of the corridor, and into the light, going to the one place where he could blow off some steam...

And he had the money to do it in excess now, as his pockets were bulging with cash from the wallets of the Anbu he had just humiliated...

**Hehehe. Any guesses what THAT little power was? Anyone? Anyone at all?**


	5. A Gift for Hinata!

**That's right everyone! Naruto has the force! I thought it'd be cool for that to be his bloodline! Pm me and tell me what you think!**

**"Baka!" **Chided Kyuto as he strode down the halls with Naruto, both of them scowling, but the kitsune was scowling at his idiotic partner.

"Hey hey!" Retorted Naruto just as fiercely. "I used the force for _defense, _so there was nothing wrong with it!"

**"You KNOW what happens when you overuse use that!" **Hissed the fox, suddenly stepping before the blond, red crimson broing into sapphire blue.

The silent contest of wills carried on for a few moments, before he breathed out and sighed. "Fine, but I didn't kill anyone!"

Nodding the Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

At least his container had admitted his wrongs, and thanks to that, and his lack of pigheadedness, they were still in the village.

**"Okay then, lets get some ramen. Keeping a handle on you makes my stomach growl, and if you don't eat, we'll both starve...**

"Fine, fine....

But before he ate, he needed to make a pit-stop...

--

(Shop)

"You sure you want this?"

Naruto nodded insistently, as he eyed the item in question, the money in his hands.

Shrugging, the shopkeeper handed the gift to Naruto, and in return received the money.

The jinchuuriki delicately took the gift, then wrapped it firmly, lest it crack.

_'Hinata-chan is gonna love this!'_

Noticing the sterry eyed look in the blonde's eyes, a chuckle escaped the man.

"Ah, its for someone special I take it?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup!"

Kyuto restrained a chuckle, glad to see that the boy was in high spirits again.

Until his stomach growled, as was not yet solid enough to eat, but could still feel the teltale pangs of human hunger.

**"NOW can we eat?"**

---

Scarfing down the ramen, Naruto let out a hearty belch, his anger already fading away, replaced by a full stomach.

Three bowls of noodles can do that to ya.

"Ah....

"Feeling better?" Asked Ayame, and Naruto nodded once.

"Much."

Slurping down the last of his bowl, Naruto checked his pack to make sure the gift was still there, and sighed with relief when he was that it was.

Ayame peeked over his shoulder and smiled, causing him to blush.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

Closing the open, pack, he grasped it tightly in his arms.

"A gift."

"For?" Prodded Ayame, determined to get an answer out of the stubborn blond.

Blushing, he looked away.

"Hinata."

"AHA!" Ayame cried.

A wide grin split her face, and she triumphantly slapped both hands down on the countertop, startling several other patrons in the process, eve more so, when the woman gave him a big hug.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually!"

Naruto turned a beet red now.

"SH! Ayame-chaaaan, you're crushing me!"

**"If only I had a camera...**Chortled Kyuto, mentall archiving this little moment, so he could tease his host later...

---

( Evening, Hyuuga compound)

Hinata felt terrible.

Tears streamed down her face, and she was bawling her eyes ou into her pillow, the news of Sakura kissing Naruto had blossomed all over the village, and upon hearing of it directly from the Haruno, she just wanted to roll over and die.

No, it was more than that for her.

It was like having your arm chopped off, and then having your attacker wave it in front of your face, reveling in the pain it caused, both physical and emotional.

And that was what it felt like for her.

On the rare occasion when he would look at her, speak to her, behind, she would smile for days on end, refusing to be put down, or to ever show weakness.

But right now...

It hurt so bad, that she felt like she would literally explode into tears of joy, if this was a dream, which she knew it was not to be...

If only he knew...

She loved him so much...

The pain was killing her...

Hinata loved him so dearly, and every moment away from him, felt like an eternity for the poor girl.

She heard a tapping on her window, and nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning about, and heaving a kunai in that direction, out of sheer frustration.

"ACK!"

Her eyes went wide as a crash was heard, followed by a familair shout-

Then nothing.

Flipping on the light switch she ran to the only window in her room-

And her jaw went slack, her mouth opening in a sielnt 0 as she saw none other than Naruto crouched there, behind the shattered glass-

One hand open, stopping the kunai in mid-flight, its tip brushing against his palm, yet it was still visibly airborne.

Over his back, he had a small knapsack, and chuckling sheepishly, he asked the obvious question, dropping his hand, and causing the kunai to clatter to the ground

"Can I come in?"

Flushing a beet red, Hinata stammered a yes.

Wincing slightly, Naruto entered waved away the glass shards that he had halted mere inches from his skin, standing tall to stretch-

Stifled a gasp as he suddenly saw the tears on her face, her pale eyes slightly red from crying.

"Hinata?"

She looked away, her voice broken.

...Yes?"

Stepping forward, he took hold of her left hand.

"If its about Sakura, I can explain, but-

Then much to her surprise-

"Eep!" She squeaked, as he suddenly, gently pulled her into a hug, arms around her back, against her skin, as in the warm summertime, and since she was indoors, she had discarded her jacket for a plain, light violet t-shirt, that hung loosely about her upper body.

Her head rested agains his chest, and his head rested on hers.

-Don't cry."

She managed a weak nod, then closed her eyes and savored the moment, fighting her blush, and the fainting spells that came with it.

Yet, gave a small cry as he pulled away.

"Naruto?"

He smiled as he reached into his pack, or rather, made a gesture at it.

"Watch this."

Hinata felt a shimmer of energy in the air, and was left at a loss for words, as a wrapped gift box emerged from the pack, then with another wave of Naruto's free hand, it landed smoothly into her now open hands.

Activating her Byakugan she, looked away from the objecy, which seemed to be coated in chakra, so as to blind her eyes from peeping, but ssaw faint grey lines of energy dancing about Naruto's hands, lines that were not of chakra, and immediately vanished under her piercing eyes...

But his words snapped her out of her daze, before she could wonder what it was.

"Oi! Hinata!"

"For me?" She whispered, now realizing that he had actually gotten a _gift._

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Come on, come on! Open it!"Slowly, she untied the seal that bound it, revealing a small lavender box made of marble, and quite heavy.

There were words on it, engraved roughly, as Naruto had scratched them in with a kunai.

_To Hinata-chan:_

_Sorry I took so long!_

_From your Naruto-kun._

Startled, she looked at him, and blushing he looked away.

"I...erm...uh...

She opened the box now, gingerly lifting the heavy lid-

Her mouth worked, but no words came out as she saw the gift, and it took her breath away...


	6. Ying and Yang! Fire and Lightning!

Naruto felt a wide grin grow over his face, as ever so gingerly, she lifted the gift out of the box.

"Neh, neh, do you like it Hinata-chan?"

She was rendered speechless, but this was a good thing, as mere words could not describe what she was feeling right now.

In her hands, about the size of her head, was a lavender heart, a light purple color in the middle, whilst the outer edges were inlaid with a slight tint of orange and blue, which everyone knew to be Naruto's favorite colors, though you couldn't tell from the outfit he was wearing now.

Yet, it was incredibly light, though her attention was not focused on its weight.

No, her eyes were glued to another engraving, this one on the heart itself, but it looked smoother, more delicate, and with great finesse.

It read:

_To the only girl who ever understood me:_

_I hope she understands the significance of this gift._

Ever so carefully, Hinata clutched the delicate gift to her chest, holding it tightly, yet gently, so as not to break it.

Several moments of silence passed, but at last, she forced the words from her mouth, yet they were a soft whisper, as she closed her eyes, and reveled in the moment, a small smile pulling at her lips, a light red blush upon her face.

"I-I-I love it."

Slowly, she set the box down on the bed, then placed the heart back inside it-

Then had to force herself to turn round, look up into Naruto's eyes-

All without fainting, despite the heated blush upon her face.

"Na-Naruto-kun, thank y-you for the g-gift."

A hopeful light shone through his face. "Really? You like it?"

She nodded. "A-A lot. But w-why did you come h-here?"

Kyuto knew the thoughts of his container, and hissed in surprise at what the gaki was about to say, his eyes going wide as the sheer _stupidity _of the words.

**"Baka! You speak your mind too much!"**

Yet his words fell on deaf ears, as resting his hands behind his head, Naruto gave her that trademark goofy grin, and spoke, albeit a tad nervously:

"Weeeeell....I was hoping you and me could go out sometime....

Immediately, Hinata flushed a deep dark red, fighting the urge to faint with every fiber of her being.

"Y-You mean on a d-date?"

Realizing the sheer audacity of his words, he blushed as well.

"Y-Yeah...

"B-but what about Sakura?"

"Eh?" Came his confused reply, and his lack of understanding made Hinata feel a tad better.

If HE had kissed Sakura, then he wouldn't be asking her out!

Which meant-

She still had a chance!

Rapid footfalls were heard, and Naruto glanced down to her, confusion showing on her face.

"Who's that?"

Her eyes widened as she heard voices, then someone began banging on her door

"Hinata-sama! Open the door this instant!"

_'Oh no!'_

Hands flying to her face, she stifle a gasp, then turning to Naruto, began shoving him towards the window, speaking in a hushed tone, as he ground his heels in, not understanding the reason for his hasty departure.

"Go! You have to get out of here!"

"Not till you tell me who that is!"

The pounding increased, and now multiple voices could be heard, each one demanding her to open the door.

"My father can't see you here! Please go!" She pleaded, and at this Naruto relented, springing to the windowsill

But not before he quickly halted, and planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek, and by then was out the window, leaping down and out of sight, his hushed words echoing after him, as he landed smoothly on the ground, and took off.

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan!"

The shy Hyuuga touched a hand to her right cheek, a deep pink blush on her face.

"He...kissed me...

Alas, the breaking down of her door soured this moment, as several guards and her father burst into the room-

Only to find Hinata in bed sleeping 'soundly', her chest rising and falling steadily her body snuggled warmly under the covers.

Several of the men blushed for intruding on the sleep of the heiress, and as a result, each of them did an about face, and left the room, leaving Hiashi alone with his daughter, as he dismissed them.

"Hmm...

His piercing eyes ran over the room, the veins of his kekei genkai throbbing upon the sides of his eyes, as his all seeing byakugan pierced through everything-

Unfortunately, the clan head was not so easily fooled when it came to genjutsu, and he immediately saw through it to the broken window, and then the box that contained her gift, hidden under her pillow.

Who would give his daughter a gift Who would desire one as weak as she? He had planned to publicly disown her, after she was horribly beaten by Neji, but in the wake of Sasuke's betrayal, then forced return, he had forgotten to do so.

Perhaps now as a good time to remember.

Eyes darting to the window again, he spied the faint image of Naruto, running off into the distance, and at this he scowled darkly, coming to the obvious conclusion that the 'street rat' had been seeing his daughter, who regardless of being weak, was still nobility.

Hinata had to make a concious effort to keep her eyes from opening, as she felt the piercing stare of her father's byakugan upon her.

But his words, they sent a chill down her spine, all the same.

"Sleep well daughter, for this is the last time you, or that Uzumaki brat, will ever enjoy a peaceful slumber, ever again."

Then he shut the door behind himself, and left, and only when Hinata heard the door to his room close, and then latch itself shut, and when her byakugan did not find anyone in the halls, did she take the heart from under her pillow, hold it tight to her chest, and cry...

---

(Training field)

Sitting down indian style upon the ground, Naruto laid his back down against the tree, reading over the letter, but finding no hints as to how he could use it.

_'So how do I make a hollow come to me..._

**"Try squeezing it." **Suggested Kyuto, as he paced restlessly around the tree, as if something was keeping him on edge, his body language and facial expression makin it a dead give away

He had been acting strange ever since they left the Hyuuga compound, always looking over his shoulder, as if he feared they were being followed..

Pulling out the orb, it seemed to pulse as he held it in his right hand, and upon squeezing it, the orb flashed once, then twice, the first flash being red, the second blue.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as a voice rang in his head.

_'Well done..._

Kyuto looked up, and snarled a warning.

**"Incoming!"**

Then the ground before them exploded in a swathe of flames and lightning, sending a pillar of red and blue into the night sky, and causing a massive earthquake as a result of their power, which was only felt by Naruto, as no one else in the leaf was spirtually aware.

The impact knocked him down onto his face, and looking up from where he lay on the ground upon his stomach, he sprang back up, just as too 'creatures' emerged from the lightning and flame.

"Holy-

Each had a face that was composed of a full white mask, and each stood on all fours, and in addition to this, there was a hole that went through their chests.

He had no idea as to what their gender was-

But the one to the left was wreathed in flames, whilst the right was surrounded in lightning.

Their black eyes, seen through the mask, narrowed, and their fanged maws opened hungrily, as their claws dug into the earth.

Naruto swallowed nervously, as a sibilant hiss escaped their jaws, along with one guttural word.

**"FOOD!" **

A blast of heat and lightning escaped their jaws, and Naruto quickly tucked the Hogyoku away, instead raising both hands as the blasts arced towards him.

With a dull bounce, their attacks bounced of the shield of force energy he had thrown up, heaving the blast back at them, and the blond winced as they scored a direct hit, the combined explosion creating a smokescreen.

From which they leapt, their mouth's open wide, claws extended, and then they were on him!


	7. Loyal Servants

Time seemed to slow down as their claws neared him, the sheer sight of the beasts, it left him frozen in place.

Kyuto cursed and bit his right hand-

**"RASENGAN!"**

Naruto blinked as a familair red orb suddenly crashed into the side of the left hollow, burning a scorch mark in its side, thus shoving it into its companion, the end result being that the two were flung away from the terrified blond, as Kyuto's attack served its purpose.

Numb with shock, the blond watched them crash into the ground with a series of hisses and howls, loud shrieks that tore into the night.

He watched in fear as they rose, tangled up in each other

**"OI!"**

His head suddenly jerked around, and he found the murderous red eyes of the fox look alike boring into his own.

This was followed by a fierce clawed hand raking across his face.

**"SNAP OUT OF IT, AND USE THE HOGYOKU ALREADY!"**

At this, Naruto's head cleared, blood dripping down his nose as his wounds closed.

"Got it!"

And he jammed his hands into his pockets, withdrawing the mighty sphere seconds later, just as the beasts got their footing back, and broke out into a run, headed straight for him yet again.

_'Okay, the letter said I had to remove their masks, or at least partially..._

Pain suddenly exploded in his right hand, and he bit back a curse, as the orb suddenly sank into his palm partially, still potrudding, but not truly one with him.

However with the agony came knowledge, even more so than when the Kyuubi had given him a portion of its memories.

He now knew the potency of this device, and what it could truly do.

With this, he could shape lives, mold them, break them, and start it all over, with just a thought.

What terrible knowledge this was, even more so than when he had discovered his natural affinity to what he only knew as the Force.

And it felt...

Wonderful.

Looking down at the Hogyoku in his hand, he closed that hand into a fist, and seconds later, his entire handglowed a bright crystalline purple, almost as if it was armored.

_You know what to do. _Came the mysterious voice again, and now Naruto realized that it was the orb itself.

It was _speaking _to him, as if it were truly alive, sharing its forbidden knowledge and secrets, perhaps in hopes that they would be used well?

His eyes flashed, and he braced himself as the fire hollow sprang off the back of its fellow, and came straight at him from the air.

He brought his hand back in a tight fist, and bared his now elongated fangs as the beast opened its mouth, ready to devour him-

_There! There is your opening, now you must use it!_

His hand shot forward-

"KUJIKU!" **(Break)**

--

Kyuto was blown backwards and off his feet, for the moment Naruto swung his Hogyoku powered arm-

The result was explosive.

And collected solidly with the mask of the hollow, shattering a good portion of it, as he struck _her _right in the right portion of the mask, which shattered, exposing fierce red hair, before-.

A massive wave of red light exploded outward, sweeping him off his feet, and tossing him hard into the earth, whilst the otherhollow, the blue one, was heaved into a nearby tree, the mighty oak splintering under its massive weight, the red light also dancing about it ever so slightly.

A loud fierce scream was heard from the first, the one Naruto's Hogyoku was currently grappling against, and the scream changed as it rose in pitch, beginning to sound more human, almost like a girl's voice, as the cracks spread, revealing a face-

Naruto grit his teeth as the earth cratered beneath him, and with one final push-

A wave of red light shot out from his hand, and consumed them both, kicking up steam in its wake, as the wet dew amongst the grass was instantly vaporized.

Glancing towards the hollow that had been tossed, Kyuto breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that whatever the beast was, it was clearly out cold, but moments later, steam exploded around it as well, causing the Kyuubi to narrow his eyes, as he had spied multiple cracks over the mask, before the fog obscurred his vision.

Smoke billowed out from Naruto's hand, which still glowed a bright purple, but now, he was panting heavily, and out of breath, visible burn marks running up the length of his arm, and extending to his elbow.

Yet his jaw dropped to what his eyes beheld before him.

"NANI?!"

Kneeling before him, eyes closed, was a _girl._

There were the remnants of a mask upon her face, positioned over her brilliant red hair which cascade long and loose over her back, whislt her mask extended over the back of her head, into a spike that hooked to the right, much like an arrow, but smoother, and just one spike.

In her hand, was a thin, short pole, with a red tassle at the end.

She was clothed in tattered white rags, one of which was a mere skimpy strip of bandage around her chest, which fit tightly around her well rounded, firm double C breasts, that did not leave much to the imagination.

The only other semblance of clothing, were torn and tattered bleach rags that ran over her backside, but even these were stretched taut against her lovely frame.

She raised her head up now, and opened her eyes, revealing them to be bright red, much like her hair.

She looked down at her hands, and flexed her fingers, her eyes going wide with surprise, and she sprang to her feet-

Only to fall forwards unsteadily, right into Naruto's arms, who was forced to catch her with his one good arm.

The result was rather amusing.

Due to his lack of balance, the fact that the ground had cratered under his feet, he acutally fell back a step, and ended up putting his hands on her bare waist, an action that made the girl blush, but she allowed him to help her rise.

Once he did so, the girl looked about herself, as if searching for someone or something, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Wow... Was all he could manage, then the girl looked to him, and appeared to be trying to speak, but it was apparent she wasn't used to her new body, as the words sounded scratchy when they came out.

...Sister?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Oh!"

He made some gestures with his hands, as if to emphasize his point.

"That...other one was your...sister?"

Understanding him, she nodded once, then jerked herself around, as another girl, this one similair to her, with the exception of having deep blue eyes, and dark blue hair, staggered out of her own cloud of fog, but she held what looked like a whip in her hand.

They both gaped at each other, then looked back to Naruto, and then at his hand, which held the still pulsating Hogyoku, then back at each other, as if a silent conversation was taking place.

They spoke, and appeared to have gained some control over their vocal chords, as they now sounded angelic, instead of bestial, pointing towards themselves, to make a point.

"Ying." Said the one with red hair

"Yang." Said the other.

"Naruto." Replied the blond, seeing where this was going, or so he thought.

_'I can't believe THESE two tried to kill me a minute ago...Right now, they look harmless..._

As one, they suddenly knelt before Naruto, each on one kneee, throwing him for a loop with the sudden action, their heads inclined in reverence now as they spoke.

"We are...at your service, Naruto-sama."

Surprised, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait a sec, you mean you're my _servants?" _

"Hai." They both nodded as one, making Naruto's jaw drop, whilst a grinning Kyuuto patted him on the shoulder, and in response, the Hogyoku removed itself from the blond, who tucked it away, whilst he tried to proccess what had just happened.

**"Congrats kit, I think we can safely say you know how to use that thing....**


	8. The Plot Thickens!

**As a note, Naruto is going to be VERY curious now, so don't mind the scientist references here and there. And also, expect some major Sasuke bashing henceforth!**

_'Okay, just calm down.' _Naruto told himself, as he tried his best to piece together what had just happened.

First things, first, he needed to ask them some basic questions.

"Okay, why do you want to serve _me_?"

"Because you gave us what we never thought we would have- Answered Ying

-You gave us intelligence, purpose, and power." Finished Yang, as if this were the most basic concept in the world.

"And that is why we are forever indebted to you, Naruto-sama." Added Ying.

"And are you two arrancar, or are you espada?" Inquired Naruto, as they rose to their feet, albeit a little wobbily.

Ying nodded, and turned round, revealing a gothic number one on her back, whilst Yang sported a two in the exact same place.

"Compared to our fellows... Started Ying,

"We are are arrancar." Ended Yang, a slightly crestfallen look on her face, just like her sister's.

Naruto nodded, his inner curiosity still dying to know every little detail, about Hueco Muendo, other hollow's the ranking system...

But for now he would wait, and deal with the matters at hand.

Their clothing for starters.

There was no WAY they could walk around the village like that, not without drawing some _serious_ attention, lecherous or otherwise.

He had enough people out to get him, and he didn't need anymore.

"Allright... we need to get you some-

Out of the blue, he suddenly felt a great degree of killer intent directed at him.

_Move! _Shouted his sixth sense, a.k.a the force, and when he received such a warning, he was always prompt to react-

His eyes suddenly widened, and he spun about-

Ying and Yang, almost as if they knew his peril, moved as one, stepping before him, in a movement that simultaneously brought them to their feet, and spun them around before he could even process that they had moved at all.

The scientist within him was intrigued by this. _'Wow, what speed..._

Ying was quick to deflect the fireball headed in Naruto's direction, as by squeezing the pommel in her hand, a blaze of fire shot out, thus negating the massive katon jutstu, via sucking the flame into her weapon, which now blazed with orange/yellow flames, before extinguishing itself moments later.

Nodding to her sister, Ying took a step backward, and stood next to Naruto, as if to protect him, her 5"9 frame more likely indicating that he would do a better job protecting _her_, if not for her innate talent with her weapon.

Snapping her wrist to the left, Yang lashed out with her whip, and a familair cry of pain was heard, as she found her target.

The rope went taught, as she snared the unseen assailant, and when he did not emerge, a bolt of electricity coursed from her whip, which had extended into the bushes, and another cry of pain was heard-

As a very angry Sasuke Uchiha leapt into view, his face twisted into a murderous scowl, which if possible, darkened, once he laid eyes on Naruto, AND the Chunin vest he now wore.

Naruto glared at him in return.

"Sasuke, what was that for?"

The Uchiha however, was now glaring at the two servants to Naruto, and in his shock, his rage momentarily faltered.

"The heck? Who are they?"

Uncoiling her whip from his arm, Yang glared at him fiercely. "My sister and I are the the servants of Naruto-sama, whom _you _attempted to injure."

Sasuke guffawed at this, face blank with shock. "Servants?"

Then a look of incredulity spread over his face, and his momentary snickering turned into full blown laughter.

"HA! That's rich! How much did you pay them to say that?"

Naruto's face blanked for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, his tone softening, as he tried to control his recently destabilized temper.

"Shut up...

Yet Sasuke continued on, heedless of the hole he was digging for himself. "Give me a break! There's no way in the nine circles of HELL anyone would ever be caught DEAD working for you!"

Naruto's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I'm warning you...

Still thinking himself to be right, he actually has the audacity to _wink _at the two girls, that foolish arrogant pride taking over him yet again, marring his ever scowling face into a sneer, when they glared back at him.

"Hey, why don't you work for me? I'll pay you double whatever he's paying."

At this, Ying spat in his direction, before taking a closer step to Naruto, her hip brushing against him. "Go away."

Yang rolled her eyes in her own form of disgust. "Naruto-sama does not _pay _us you silly boy, we are sworn to serve him, until our lives are extinguished."

She made a waving motion with one hand. "Now, run along, we have no further use for you."

Sasuke growled, deep from the back of his throat. "No further use?! Listen you stupid sluts-

The pompous teme didn't know it yet, but he just sealed his own fate.

Ying and Yang paled, as they suddenly felt a twisted energy emanating from their creator.

Wisely, they each took a wide step away from him at that time.

"SHADDUP!" Roared Naruto, suddenly lashing out with his right hand, clenching his digits into claws, drowning himself in the force, seizing it, then twisting it, warping it, bending it to his will, in one fierce desire.

_'KILL!'_

Moments later, Sasuke suddenly felt a hand seize him by the throat, but when he looked down, he was nothing there.

Oh, but he definitely _felt it_, as the invisible grip tightened, now restricting his airway, as he was lifted slightly off the ground, panic reflecting in his eyes, as he clawed at the invisible assailant, but to no avail, even with his Sharingan, he couldn't even see who it was.

A furious Naruto, soon proved himself to be the culprit, as he stalked forward, his eyes gleaming a dangerous yellow now, a wicked grin set upon his face as Sasuke gasped and groaned for breath.

Naruto cupped one hand to his ear, as if listening for something.

"What's that? I can't hear you!"

As he said the last part, he pulled the Uchiha a tad closer-

Just in time to smite him a vicious low blow, in other word's a kick, in the groin, and Sasuke would have doubled over if not for the force-choke Naruto had on him

"How's it feel teme?" He hissed, grinning maniaclly as the retrieved traitor's face turned red, then blue, then purple, all the while straining to find air, but failing horribly.

Yet, just as he was about to put the Uchiha out of his own misery, Kyuuto placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"Let him go." **

Naruto looked at him in shock.

"What?!"

Growling, the Kyuubi squeezed his arm tighter.

**"If you kill him, then we're gonna be thrown out of here, faster than you cam swallow a bowl of ramen!"**

Exasperation reflected on Naruto's face for several moments, then at last, realizing the truth of his words, the blond released his force hold on Sasuke's neck, instead using it to violently heave the Uchiha down onto the ground, fear reflecting in his eyes, then embarassment, followed by rage.

Naruto however, just looked sad, as he realized in his rage, he had almost killed someone again.

His dull sapphire eyes, bored into Sasuke's furious Sharingan red.

Without a word, he turned his back to his former friend, and when said Uchihar rose to his feet, and reached for a kunai, Naruto stopped what he was doing, and gave the raven haired, emo loser, a sidelong look, sadness still in his eyes.

"Just leave."

Sasuke squeezed the kunai's hilt until his hand bled.

_'Never! That power should be MINE! A loser like him doesn't deserve it!'_

He had taken one step, before Sasuke threw the kunai-

Only for Yang to catch it between two fingers, and toss it aside, cracking her whip dangerously a moment later, her pretty face etched into a serene calm, despite the whip crackling aggressively on the ground.

"Leave, or _I_ will kill you."

As if to prove her point, the whip lashed out at his feet, making him dance back, then again and again, each time he tried to step forward at them, until he finally relented, and stalked off, in the opposite direction.

The twins waited until they were sure he was gone, before moving to Naruto's side-

Or rather, _trying _to, as they both stumbled forward, still relatively unused to their new human forms, as previous to this, they had walked on all fours.

Naruto scratched his head, trying to find a way to solve this problem. "Hmm...

**"Let them lean on you." **Replied Kyuuto, much to the startled embarassment of his host.

Sure, he had secretly been _thinking _that, but how was he supposed to keep is a secret with this fox spewing out info left and right?!

Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for a pounding, but instead, they each gave him a small smile, then, looping an arm in his for surpport, standing at his sides, Ying at his right, Yang at his left, leaning on him ever so slightly.

Naruto let out a small sigh, as he did his best to guide them in walking, and not fall down in the process. "Well come on then, I guess I have to take you-

He swallowed nervously, he was about to embark on a living _nightmare_, at least from a guy's perspective..

"Sh-Shopping."

--

From a faroff standpoint, Aizen and Kaname watched this scene with great interest, yet Kaname was growing impatient, as he heard the footfalls of the unlikely trio fade away into the distance.

"Aizen-sama, shouldn't we take it from him, now that he's weakened?"

The fifth division captain shook his head. "No, now that he has two arrancar, there would at least be a decent struggle to take it, and that would alert the village to our prescence."

A small smile crossed his lips, as he watched Sasuke, stalking back towards the Uchiha district, barely seen in the dark, but still there nonetheless.

Couple that with the fact that the blond was now an enemy of Hiashi Hyuuga, hated by Danzou and all of root, wanted by Akatsuki, and unstable in general, they might not have to do anything.

"Besides, if things play out as planned, the Hogyoku will fall right into my lap...

**AND SO IT BEGINS! MWAHAHAHA!**


	9. Discovery

**Note: To fix the error from before, Ying and Yan are Espada, as they are the strongest arrancar that Naruto has created for now. But there will be more, and MUCH more chaos! (Evil laughter)**

The clerk arched a delicate, finely plucked eyebrow, as Naruto entered his store, Ying and Yang still leaning on him.

_'Well, what do we have here..._

His eyes narrowed as he peered at the blond, thinking him to be the hyperactive blond, but this could not be, he was far too tall, his figure was lean and tan, and aside from the whisker marks, blue eyes, and blond hair, their could be no distinction between the two images in his mind.

As they approached the counter, he mentally shook his head, reaching a conclusion.

This wasn't Naruto.

The boy didn't come here often, and _certainly _not with two beautiful women!

The scantily clad girls were certainly a sight to behold, and his attention was only jarred by Naruto slapping down a wad of his 'borrowed' bills upon the desk.

"Hey Yumichika-san, could you keep this place open till they choose something?"

Eyes widening at the amount of money before him, and the fact that this stranger knew his name, the man nodded mutely, taking the bills in hand, and trying his best not to faint as he counted them, then shrugging as he saw that the money was legit.

_'Well, its best not to look a gift horse in the mouth..._

He now gave a graceful bow to the three, with one hand over his chest.

"Of course, take your time."

The girls ignored him, much to his ire, and instead looked about curiously in the shop.

"This is a...store?" Inquired Ying.

"It's...adequate I suppose." Replied the ever somber Yang, rolling her bare shoulders in a mild shrug.

Both Naruto and Kyuuto paled, one thought running through their conjoined minds.

_'Uh-oh. PLEASE tell me she didn't just go there..._

But before Naruto could warn the impulsive girls of their words, Yumichika was already up in arms, a dark scowl marring the fine features of his face.

Slapping his hands on the desk, he gracefully flung himself over the wood, and landed smoothly before them, looking none too happy with the insults his boutiqe had just received.

"WHAT?! My store is the _furthest _thing from adequate, and you whores _dare_ insult it?!"

Swallowing nervously, Naruto could only look on in embarrassment/horror, as the narcissitic man reached for the blade slung at his right hip, thus causing Yang and Ying to draw their weapons, moving far faster than the startled owner, who had only just drawn his sickle shaped weapon.

"Bloom-

He suddenly stiffened, as he now had a whip, and a crackling blade of fire at his throat, causing him to pale, as the sparks and flames licked at his face, halting mere inches from his nose.

Needless to say, Ying and Yang looked _pissed _speaking as one, their faces each twisted into a murderous scowl, the words escaping their throats in a hissed, harsh whisper.

"How _dare_ you call us that!"

Quickly, Naruto stepped between them, waving his arms frantically trying his best to diffuse the situation, before anyone got hurt.

"W-Wait a sec!"

Looking to Yumichika, he hastily explained as best he could, without telling him the actual truth, simultaneously grabbing the man and pulling him back a bit, not much, only a few inches, as he he bumped up against the counter, but at least it was a safer distance from the ticked off twins'.

"They're new here, and they've never seen a store so-

He glared at the twins, furious that they had caused such a ruckus already, and this time, nearly gotten someone killed as a result.

"Put those away!"

They seemed wary to do so, incredulous expressions set upon thier faces, speaking as one.

"But Naruto-sama-

His sharp stomp made them flinch, thus cutting them off, as he spoke in a force amplified voice.

"I SAID, LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!"

Immediately complying, their zanpaktou were back in their sashes, before Yumichika could even blink.

Naruto gave a low bow, glaring at the two until they mirrored him.

"Erm...sorry about that."

Yumichika shook his head, both his thin temper and patience already stretched to max, his hair now frizzing from the heat Ying's blad had emitted, his eyebrow's twitching angrily, veins throbbing in his head now, thus giving him a killer headache.

Right now, all he could think of was taking a shower, just to rid himself of the horride condition he thought himself to now be in.

Yet he could not turn away a customer, no matter how filthy he himself was.

That in itself would be ugly.

_However, _there was no one to say he could not hasten their shopping spree, and he was not determined to do just that, the only way he knew how.

"Forget it! They can have anything they want, just get them something, and get out!"

Apologizing again, Naruto led them to the first rack of clothes, which the girls, quite new at the idea of actually _wearing _something, found to be quite fascinating, much to the dismay of the blond.

--

(First dressing room)

Ying was the first to emerge from behind the curtain, her steps slow and steady, so she would not fall.

Carefully, she did a slow spin, her long red hair twirling about her.

"Is this acceptable, Naruto-sama?"

Her outfit of choice almost made _Naruto _fall, right out of his seat.

Kyuuto just gaped. **"Damn...**

Her attire now consisted of long red gloves, that ran from her hands to her elbows, but they were not what drew the blonde's attention.

The redhead looked at him innocently. "This outfit is quite comfortable, would it please you if I wore it?"

The articles of clothing that made him gape, were her shirt, or to be more precise, remnants of it, as she had selected a skimpy, barely there, red tee, that served to show off her waist and midriff, and barely cover her breasts to boot, the twin mounds of flesh straining agains the narrow confines of the thin fabric.

Add in the dark blue sweatshorts, that stopped several inches above her knees, and you had an instant nosebleed.

He openly gawked at this idea, and a light pink blush lit her face.

Seconds later, Yang stepped out from her curtain, clad in a more acceptable outfit, but sporting blue gloves, instead of red.

She wore baggy blue pajama bottoms, that had little pink hearts outlined all over them, the cotton pants fitting snugly against her form, and a tight blue t-shirt, that like her sister's, served to accentuate her chest, but she seemed a bit put off by what her sister wore, shaking her head in sisterly disdain, before she looked to Naruto for aproval.

"Will this do, Naruto-sama?"

He nodded, but rose to his feet, shaking his head, a combination of exasperation/annoyance flowing through him, and their inexperience in the clothing department.

"Wait, wait, wait, you can't walk around in that all day.

Yang gave him an odd look. "Why not?"

At a loss for words, Naruto paused, scratching at his head, trying his best to focus on the matter at hand, rather than how cute the twins looked in their current outfits. "Well...

Now Ying was confused, and she too looked at him funny. "Is something wrong?"

Before he could explain, Yang dissapeared behind the curtain, dragging her twin with her, and moments later, they emerged, each clad in a sleeveless white tee, and baggy white slacks, each of which bore a sash for holding their weapons.

"Will this do, Naruto-sama?"

Thinking himself spared of hour upon endless hour of shopping, Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I guess-

Until Ying spied the bra section, and being a hollow recently turned girl, and having not worn any clothing in _ages,_ she was intensely curious, thus making Yang intrested, and Naruto flushed a beet red as they tried to figure out how to wear them-

In other words, disrobing right before his very eyes!

Naruto turned a bright red, and hastily averted his eyes, but not before he caught a good long glimpse of their smooth soft skin, so delicate and-

"GAH! The curtain! Both of you, get behind the curtain, and THEN get changed!"

Kyuuto was roaring with laughter, as the Yumichika darted out and hastily ushered the two behind the curtain...

--

(Second dressing room)

Naruto prepared himself for the worst, but when they emerged from behind the curtain, it was apparent that they had figured out how to wear the undergarments-

And they wore them well.

Ying wore a dark red, low cut bra, that served to accentuate her cleavage, the fleshy mounds bouncing as she skipped out of the dressing room, a matching pair of crimson panties stretched smoothly against her rear.

A small smile lit her face as Naruto openly gawked at her, jaw agape. Nervously, she twirled a lock of red hair in one finger, shying her face away from his dumbstruck stare, a strange sensation creeping up her face, as if it was on fire.

She didn't know what this feeling was, but the eyes of her master upon her, it made her feel...special.

She looked down at herself, then shivered, hugging herself tightly, as a cold breeze blew in from the open door, courtesy of a still miffed Yumichika, causing the brief smile to turn into a scowl as she glared at him, before turning back to Naruto.

"Brr! Cold, cold, COLD!! How do you humans wear these?!"

Yang frowned as she too emerged from behind the curtain, clad in simlair underwear to her sister, except hers was a dark navy blue, and then looking down at herself, cupped her double C breasts, a look of annoyance upon her face, as she gave them a squeeze, as if finding fault with them.

"I agree. What point is there in wearing such a ridiculous outfit-

She now looked over her back, to pull up her panties with her left hand, whilst the right still cupped her breast, her hand appearing to carress her backside, or so his perverted eyes told him.

-When it exposes so much of your skin?"

This action knocked Kyuuto square out of his chair, whilst poor Narutohad to get a tissue to stem the blood flow from his nose.

A few nosebleeds later, they had selected enough of the underwear, and seemed satisfied before looking at him, as if just now noticing his stretched and torn clothing.

He gulped under their combined stare, almost immediately breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What?"

"You need a new outfit." The stated this as one, their tone leaving no room for objection or questioning.

And before he could protest, they dragged HIM off to go shopping....

---

(Third Dressing room)

Naruto reluctantly emerged from behind the curtain, and sulking, looked away, as he showed off his latest outfit.

"There. Is this good enough?"

His clothing now consisted of a black, sleevless t-shirt with ragged edges around the arms, the Chunin vest worn over top it and open, with plain white slacks and grey socks, with sandals worn over them, to finish off his outfit.

Both girls felt a strange sensation heat their faces as they looked over his lean taut body, not rippling with muscle, but neither did it sport any trace of fat either, but it was perfectly lean, and the way he looked in his current outfit...

They had difficulty describing it.

Suddenly aware of their eyes on him, Naruto turned the lightest shade of red, and moved as if to cover himself up, despite the fact that he was fully clothed.

"Hey! Quit staring!"

Startled, they jerked their combined gaze away, unable to explain the burning sensation felt upon their faces.

They were experiencing what we humans call a blush.

"Acceptable."

Yumichika shook his insistently head as he strode over to them, a bundle of fabric and materials carried within his arms, albeit with great difficulty, as it was a rather large pile.

Kami forbid he'd let anyone go out in public looking like _that!_

"No, no, no, this will never do."

Setting his supplies down, he suddenly pulled out another shirt from the pile, and after making Naruto disrobe the first one, only to don a similair one, yet this version bore a wicked laughing fox skull, emblazoned across the front, its jaws open wide, as if to swallow its prey whole.

Second, he pulled out two shoulder patches/pads from a travel bag slung around his waist, and slapped each one onto Naruto's shoulder.

Then, he pulled out a small jar, and upon opening it, dipped two fingers into a black goop contained within, and slowly drew a pair of vertical lines down Naruto's pant legs, halting just above his grey sandal socks.

Finally, he pulled out two pairs of white armguards, then slapping them onto Naruto's arms, drew several more lines, in a series off criscrosses, befeore lastly drawing a thin white line down Naruto's black tee, then finishing it al up with a white sash looped around his waist, just below the shirt, and right where the pants started.

Rising to his feet, he admired his work with a smile, arms crossed before his chest

"There. Much better."

Naruto looked down and shrugged as he did a small twirl, before looking to the two Espada twins.

"Well, how do I look?"

They both eyed him over, and one word, unbidden, escaped their mouth's.

"Nice."

--

Upon paying the clerk for their clothes, the girls followed Naruto to his apartment, shivering in the cold, as they had neglected to purchase a jacket at the store.

Yet, they did not wish to trouble their master, and so remained silent as he turned the door knob, and let them go in first, before flicking on the lights to his humble abode, which was, as always, a wreck.

He had given up trying to clean it, after people kept breaking in and wrecking his home.

Yang and Ying set their bags down, and looked about the tattered establishment with visible disdain, yet still remained silent-

That is, until their stomachs growled, causing both girls to blush, then bite their lips, in a feeble attempt to stave off the desire for food, which had not plagued them until only recently.

The refused to admit their hunger, and only after five minutes or so, did the blond hear their crying stomachs.

Smacking himsel upside the head, he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, my bad, you're probably starving!"

A piteous look from them confirmed this suspicion."

Clapping both hands together, he flashed them a foxy grin. "Allrighty then! Lets see if I can find you two anything to eat!"

They patiently sat down on the sofa, as he entered the kitchen, and tried to salvage what he could from fridge, due to the most recent attack upon his home.

Yet, much to his dismay, unlike last time, in this most recent ransacking, the intruders had broken the lock upon the fridge, and now the door hung open, revealing mostly stale and moldyfood

Rage boiled through him as he found some untouched pasta, with a hidden seal placed under it to keep it cold, a few cups of ramen, and a miracuously spared fresh bottle of milk.

Why? Why did they do this?

Hadn't he been through enough today?

_'Why can't they just leave me alone..._

Reaching to the back of the fridge, he brushed aside a crushed sandwhich-

Then his eyes narrowed, as once the bread was moved, there appeared to be a small black device under it.

_That_ had not been there when he left.

A crackling sound echoed in his head, but he was unaware of it, as he silently brooded over his ruined fridge and home.

Picking it up, he eyed it over curiously, turning it end over end in his hands.

"When did I get this-

As he turned it over again, his mouth opened in a silent 0, as he beheld a small screen on it.

A small message flashed across it now.

_GO TO HELL DEMON!_

Then numbers began counting down on its polished frame.

A coundown timer, with less than ten seconds left on it.

_'A bomb?!'_

Immediately, he dropped it, and time seemed to slow.

His sixth sense screamed at him, and his eyes went wide, as he raised his arms up-

WHOOMPH!

With a dull thud, the device detonated, barely contained in the force dome he had hastily erected.

The protective field shattered upon impact with the kunai and shuriken that flew about the room, hidden within the explosive, making the initial fireball all the worse, if it had not been contained, as projectiles went flying everywhere, one of the heated shuriken whizzing across his face, making him cry out in pain as a jagged line carved itself across his cheek.

Dust and smoke obscurred his vision, and seconds later, Ying and Yang raced into the room, reacting from his shout fearful of their master's safety.

"Naruto-sama!"

The dust cleared away as Ying sucked it into her hilt, and the blond gaped as he beheld the massive scorch mark in the floor before him, whilst the two checked him over for an injury then exchanging a nod, hastily patted him down, lest anyone had planted any explosives on his body.

He didn't feel their hands however, as the poor teen was in shock.

Sure, there had been attempts on his life, but this was the boldest by far.

_'I almost died..._

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crack, causing the trio to look down.

The three exchanged a startled look-

And the ground suddenly gave way, and with a cry, they tumbled into the blackness.

"WHOA!"

Darkness was everywhere, yet Naruto cold dimly see a floor rushing up to greet them.

Using what little talent he had in the mystic art, he calmed himself, and felt it shimmer about him-

Naruto fell flat on his face a minutes later, bouncing forward several times, until he skidded to a halt on his stomach, sore and aching from the long fall with the twins landing atop him moments later, much to his painful dismay.

The promptly apologized, and moved to help him up, yet they peered about the inky blackness, blind in the darkness, reaching out for him as they stood up.

"Naruto-sama?"

Yang found his left hand, whilst Ying seized his right, each holding it fearfully, as their one fear was the dark, remembered from the time when they were but human children.

Lights flickered on, and his mouth opened in a silent 0 as he spied notes, texts, tomes, and scattered instruments, all neatly organized about him laid straight upon row of row of bookcases now fully visible, as a polished marble floor glittered beneath their feet, and a high polished ceiling over their heads, minus the hole that they had fallen through

On the ground before him, was small tube, lain among shattered glass, the remnants of a case that had been shattered..

There were several other cases, that housed simlair tubes, one even larger than the others, la spotlight shining down on each of them.

Curious, he strode towards the case, releasing Ying and Yang's hands, stepping warily over the glass to reach for it.

Slowly, his hand seized the prize the tube conforming to his grip as he squeezed, and pulled it away from its pedestal-

HSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Suddenly, an explosive snap-hiss came from the hilt, and he sprang back, holding the slender metal tube, from which a ray of orange light now grew, shining out, halting after a few feet.

"Huh?"

Kyuto restrained a smile. **"Kit, do you know what that is?"**

Awed, he tilted it down-

And cried out as it easily cut into his floor, leaving a thin, but narrow cut there.

"What is this...

**"A lightsaber. Its the tool of force users, ****much like yourself****. In essence, its a blade forged from their will."**

_'Eh? I thought I was the only one who could-_

Noticing the odd look Naruto was giving him, the Kyuubi smirked.** " Oh come on, you didn't really think you were the only one, did you?"**

"Much like our zanpaktou." Added Yang and Ying, receiving a startled look from their master in the process.

He twisted his wrists a few times, amazed at how _light _it felt, the blade humming appreciatively as he twirled it about in a slow circle, careful not to hit anyone or anything else.

A smile worked its way up his face, and his movements grew bolder, into lunges, imaginary parries, short spins and blocks, his eyes focused only on the glowing orange hue/blur before him.

**"Oi. That's enough gaki." **Growled Kyuuto, tired of the light show, after five minutes of the display

His blade cast his face in its orange glow, eyes alight with glee, and finally, Naruto stopped, slightly out of breath, a healthy sweat beading from his brow.

_'This is so cool!'_

He waved for them to follow, lit in the dim glow lights of this strange room.

Releasing his grip, the blade retraced back into the pommel with a small hiss, drawing another odd look from its weilder.

He looked over it, and marveled at its intricate design, the black lines running down ints edge, its black curved guard, and a pair of simple green and red buttons, which he reasoned to be an on off switch, in case that grip activator thingy didn't work. **(If that wasn't a good enough description, it looks like Darth Vader's blade)**

Dangling from the end of the tube, was a small hook and he used it, to clip it onto his sash.

"I never knew this place was under my house.

From the far corner of the wall, a camera-like device hummed, suddenly activating via sensing motion, and emitting a small beeping sound.

A side wall opened, and the three sprang back, as they beheld a robot of sorts, resembing a cylindrical trash can, but with a blue domed head, with several blue panels upon it, a photoreceptor for an eye, and it seemed to balance on two legs, with a third shorter one jutting from its base.

Gadgets and panels of all sorts jutted from its white/blue body, and it looked oddly comical, just lying straight against the wall like that...

Until it fell upon the floor with a mighty crash, making the three wince in sympathy. **(If you don't know who it is by now, then you, dear reader, are hopeless)**

It appeared to be deactivated, as it did not move, or make any effort to rise.

Yet before they could inspect it, another surprise jarred their attention away.

Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the room, spooking the three, as a tall, smiling man, with blond hair, clad in white and brown robes smiled at them.

Strapped to his back was the long metal staff, just like the one in the case.

He was transparent, and glowed a dull blue, but the weird thing was, he looked almost _exactly_ like Naruto.

He raised a hand in greeting, and much to their surprise, he _spoke._

_"Welcome, young ones._"


	10. Loss

**I made a mistake, the man isn't supposed to be Minato, but rather...**

(Elsewhere)

"So, do you think the bomb did the trick?" Asked one Anbu, a thin willow of a woman, wearing a wolf's mask, to another, as they walked down the street, the only ones around, yet still speaking in hushed tones, lest the Hokage discover their treacherous act.

Her comrade, a tall muscular man who wore a tiger mask over his face, nodded once as he patted the black pouch at his waist. "Definitely. I set it up myself. There's no way the demon brat is alive."

The woman shrugged. "If you say so, Dario. I just hope the blond freak didn't suffer to much...

They exchanged a look at that, then laughed heartily, believing themselves to be in the clear.

How wrong they were...

--

Little did they know, that they had an eavesdropper, stationed on the balcony above them.

She had just come out for fresh air, but she had NEVER expected to hear this.

"A Bomb? Naruto?"

Sakura covered her mouth as the two suddenly looked her way, dropping flat to the ground to avoid detection, and sighing silently, when she saw them continue onwards.

The pink haired kunoichi was now left with two choices, and neither seemed to offer much promise.

She could report this to Tsunade, but then it would be a matter of her word against two Anbu, and by that time, they might have destroyed the evidence, or gotten away...

OR she could follow them, and uncover the REAL culprit, the one who wanted Naruto dead so badly.

The second option seemed to offer more promise, but also a helluva lot more risk, as she was sure they would not hesitate to kill her, if she were found out.

The choice was obvious.

_'That settles it! I'm gonna follow them..._

_--_

"A ghost!" Cried Naruto, springing back, immediately wary of this ethereal specter, who just bowed his head, as Yang and Ying drew their weapons and lunged-

Only for their attacks to pass harmlessly through the pale man, and as this occured a chill crept up their arms, causing them to spring back simultaneously, whilst the robed geezer just stood there, looking down at the ripples where they had struck him.

Stroking his grey beard, he spoke:

"Well...I suppose you could say that, but I prefer the term 'spirit'."

Raising his head, he smiled at the startled trio, his blue eyes reflecting nothing but kindness.

"Its pretty easy on the ears, don't you think?"

They didn't answer, each at a loss for words.

"Now now, why the long faces?" Chided the specter, much like a doting grandfather would to his grandchildren.

"Well...You're a ghost!" Came Naruto's startled reply.

At this the appartition sweatdropped. "Yes yes, I think we've established that already."

Before any more could be said, he spied the droid out of the corner of his eye, and strode over to it.

"Ah, there you are R-2."

Naruto and the twins followed, almost as if tugged by an inivisible leash.

Tsking, the man looked over the fallen robot, crouching down to help it, but upon trying to pick it up, failed, his hands passing right through its frame, a faraway look in his eyes now, almost as if he didn't realize it himself

"Hmm. Looks like you just need recharging...

Suddenly, he spun about on one heel, looking right at Yang.

"You there, could you lend me a hand?"

The arrancar shook her head, but reconsidered once the situation was explained.

"No no no, not like that. I was refering to your weapon. It conducts electricity, does it not?"

The espada nodded, whilst her sister was still eyeing the mystery man warily.

"Well then, would you mind giving my little friend here a jolt?"

Still hesitant, she looked to Naruto who shrugged. "Go ahead, Yang-chan."

Blushing at the affectionate suffix attachment, she complied and uncoiled her whip, cracking it on the ground a few times before proceeding with the request.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

Snapping her wrist in one lithe movement, sparks coursed down the wire, which was them flung at the downed droid-

The effect was instantaneous.

BZZZZZZAAAAAP!

WRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Cried the droid, as it suddenly sprang to its feet, its head now spinning rapidly, panels and other gadgest jutting in and out haphazardly, sparks coursing over its frame, and all the while it was emitting a series of electronic beeps and squeals, as the whip had gotten tangled on one of its instruments, and was subjecting the poor droid to a massive current.

Realizing this, and amidst the cries of Naruto and Ying to stop, Yang gave a firm tug on her whip, thus uncoiling it, and dislodging it from the droid, who stopped sparking after a few seconds, its cries slowly dying away, as its head swiveled this way and that, pausing briefly on Yang, to give her an electronic equivalent of a raspberry sound, indicating that it was none to happy with its shock therapy.

A low whistle rang from it, as is focused on Naruto, then it emitted a startled series of beaps and squeals as it saw the man next to it, and promptly rolled itself backwards, to hide behind one of the cases, only to run smack into it, and fall over once again, and making quite a ruckus about itself to boot.

The man ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"If you are quite down now, R2-D2, then perhaps we could explain where these youngsters have fallen into."

With a flat blat, the droid righted itself, via a small lever like arm, then rolled over to the man, but not before using a small crane arm to reach up to a case, then another, and another, until it had hidden all the sabers in its frame, and lastly, grabbing the last one, chucked it at Naruto, who barely caught it in time, nearly dropping it in the confusion, before he got a good grip on it.

"Nice catch." Chortled the old man.

The little robot swiveled its head, then emitted a string of beeps, varying in pitch and depth, as if reprimanding the teen for nearly dropping the sacred weapon.

Indeed, it was quite funny to witness.

--

Sakura leapt from building to building, stealthily creeping along the rooftops, occasionally poking her head out to make sure she hadn't lost them, then hiding if they paused to look at something, or even chat with the occasional bystander.

Repressing a yawn, she glanced at her watch which read 11:45 P.M.

She had already been following them around for nearly an hour, and still nothing out of the ordinary, other than the first conversation she had eavesdropped on.

Part of her said this was madness, she had just misheard them, she should go sleep-

But her gut told her something was up, and her gut had told her to kiss Naruto.

She liked listening to her gut.

In this case, that meant no sleep.

"I gotta keep going...

--

"Okay...So who are you?" Asked Naruto, as R-2 cleaned up the shattered class.

The specter paused, his face etched in thought, before it abruptly relaxed.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in explaining the legacy to you...

"Ow!" Cried Yang, as the droid zapped her with one of its many tools, just for getting in its way.

The little domed droid gave an innocent whistle as the blond looked at it.

Apparently, the little fella was still quite sore with her....

---

"Is she still following us?" Murmured the woman, and Dario nodded.

"Persistent little thing isn't she?"

"Don't worry Dega, we'll ditch her soon enough-

"And if she doesn't take the hint?" She hissed, as she heard the girl drop down from the roof, and hide behind a building.

Behind the mask, the brutish man smiled, and it was not a pleasant one.

"Then we'll just tell everyone the 'demon' had a little snack before we were forced to put him down...

--

"So you're Obi-Wan Kenobi...a Jedi?" Queried Naruto, rising from his cross legged position on the floor.

The man nodded. "Former Jedi actually, as you can see, I have long since passed on."

"Doe that mean there are other's like me?" The jinchuuriki was quick to ask.

The former general nodded, a ghost of a smile upon his lips **(Pun intended)**. "You're a fast learner, much like your father."

At this, Naruto's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"You knew my dad? What was he like? Did he mention me? Is he still alive-

The ghost raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Easy, easy now. One question at a time....

---

Sakura's ears pricked up as she heard them talking, and she quickly snuck across the street to get a better position, yet even from there, she still couldn't hear them, as they were still speaking in hushed tones.

"Darn it, I gotta get closer...

--

Naruto wore a forlorn expression as he received the answer to his last question. "So my dad's...

"Dead." Finished Obi-Wan sadly. "Murdered by another of my students."

At this, fire lit Naruto's eyes, whilst in the background, Ying and Yang were exacting some payback on R2-D2 for zapping them both on repeated occasions, namely by shocking his circuits, and using their supeior strength to hoist him upside down. "Who? Is he still alive?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I will tell you, but only if you _promise _not to seek him out until you are ready."

"Ready?" Murmurred the blond.

What could that mean?

But he HAD to know!

"Fine, now who is it!"

The words were spoken with hesitation. "He has many guises and forms, but if you saw him in this life, you would know him as...

**(Insert dramatic music here)**

--

Sakura was pushing her luck, and she knew it.

She had hidden in an old barrel, and even from here, she could barely make out their voices.

Straining against the hole in the barrel, she strained her hearing.

One word, harshly clear, rang out.

"Now!"

Her eyes suddenly went wide, as the barrel shattered.

--

Naruto suddenly stiffened, as he felt something go dark, and Kenobi frowned, halting as he formed the name on his lips.

"What is it?"

Naruto placed a hand over his chest, an odd look upon his face.

"I don't know, I just felt, _cold _all of a sudden."

Obi-Wan's face darkened, and Naruto swallowed nervously, dread coiling in his stomach, forming a tight not there.

"What? What's wrong?"

Kyuuto swallowed nervously. **"Kit...**

--

A flash of light was her only warning, and she twisted an inch to the left-

Pain exploded through her body, and she suddenly felt red stick liquid on her hands.

Sakura looked down with a trembling lower lip, and her eyes widened, as she saw the blade that had pierced her chest, she could feel its cold steel, brushing against her heart.

If she hadn't moved just now, she would have died instantly, but as it was, she was losing blood and fast...

Outside the barrel, Dario yanked out his blade, and was rewarded with a small whimper of pain, as the blood soaked steel was yanked from her chest.

"Got her."

--

Naruto's eyes went wide suddenly, as the room before him blurred, and it was like he was carried off by a pair of wings, passing through walls, people, and buildings-

Until he saw Sakura, sprawled upon the ground, a hole in her chest, a puddle of red pooling out under her body, her skin pale, her eyes lifeless, two Anbu standing over her, one of them holding a blood soaked blade.

"SAKURA!"


	11. Innocence Dies

**LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!**

**(Background Music: Any hard rock you prefer)**

His eyes narrowed, and he bit his lip till it bled, as his vision cycled back to the present.

One word, a forlorn murmur, escaped his lips.

"No...

_'Sakura, why? Why did you..._

Damn this!

_'Why did you have to-_

Damn them!

_'Why did you have to die?!'  
_

A growl rose from the back of his throat, as shock was overtaken by anger, then swallowed up in a tidal wave of rage.

He was sick, so very _sick _of this!

DAMN IT ALL!

_'ENOUGH! I'M NOT GONNA TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS SHIT!'_

The air suddenly shimmered, and Kenobi could only look on in horror as the boy lost himself to his anger and the dark side, without so much as a feeble attempt at resistance.

This 'Sakura' must have been very important to him.

Rage boiled through him, seeking a vent, and when it was not found, his hatred bubbled and roiled within him, until he was seeing red.

Obi-Wan frowned as Naruto suddenly looked up at the hole in the ceiling, his eyes now a foreboding red, his legs tensing as he prepared to jump.

_'Such anger..._

Anger?

Words could not describe how pissed off he was right now.

It was tearing his soul.

He didn't want this and some inner part of him was screaming, begging and pleading with him to stop, don't do this, you're not like this!

He quelled the inner voice and sank into the darkest depths of the force, allowed it to move him, sweep him up in the current of power, raw power, as he saw that grisly image over and over again, without stop or pause.

_'They're DEAD! I'LL KILL THEM! I AM GONNA FU-CK-ING KILL THEM!'_

Yang and Ying moved to his side, but he glared at them, his tone visibly strained with emotion.

"Stay."

They opened their mouth's to protest, but a force shout threw them both back into a wall, his tone was now murderous, as they slumped to the ground, still conscious, but obeying his command, as if the scream didn't make it abundantly clear.

"I SAID STAY!"

The Jedi made no move to stop the distraught blond, for at this very moment, nothing on earth was capable of doing that, as his powerful display had just made abundantly clear.

Beneath him, the ground buckled, the tiles cracking, then shattering entirely into a small crater, as he twisted the Force about his legs, stooping low-

Before the tall teen shoved off with an explosive effort, and screamed into the air, easily shooting past the hole, and another part of the ceiling, but the impact, if any didn't seem to affect him...

--

The moment he landed in his apartment, he spread a himself out in the force, listening for telltale whispers of hatred, malcontent, and other dark emotions, diving deep into the maelstrom, until-

_'There!'_

--

Sakura's chest rose and fell weakly, as she was dragged out of the barrel by her hair, her head hanging low, you could barely even tell she was breathing.

Dario pulled off his mask, revealing sickly yellow, bloodshot eyes, and a haggard, rugged face, his mouth twisted in a sneer.

His tone was pleasant, but anyone could see, could _feel_ the malice running just under the surface.

"Well well well, what do we have here Dega?"

The woman also removed her mask, exposing a face that was practically all skin and bones, with sunken brown eyes in her skull.

She too, spoke in the same mocking, condescending tone as the man.

"I think she's been spying on us, Dario."

Dario smirked, thinking that she was dead-

Yet her eyes sparked dangerously, and she made it clear that she was very much alive, as she suddenly bit down on his arm with surprising force.

"YEOW!" The brutish man howled biting back a cry of pain, as Dario roughly threw her to the ground seconds later, holding his bleeding appendage, and glaring murderously at the Haruno, who was weakly propping herself up on her elbows, blood still pooling under her, her lifeblood.

Everything was getting hazy, and the figures before her seemed to blur in and out of view.

Growling, he stalked forward, intent on exacting his vengance. "You little bitch-

But a word from Dega halted him.

"Wait, we need to make it look like the Kyuubi brat did this."

Dario kicked Sakura sharply in the gut, right where she had been stabbed, the boot sending her rolling several feet, before she came down harshly on the ground.

"Fine."

She tried to scream, but all that came out was a whimper, as he stalked towards her, a series of kunai drawn, one spinning from each fingertips, almost like claws.

"This might sting a little bit...

--

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I've always wanted more, more than I was given.

And I _deserve _more.

Something I can't explain, something that's always been there since the very beginning of my training, like a splinter, a hunger, desire, lust for power. I know, I should have been grateful, for I, with the Force, and the Kyuubi sealed within me, was more gifted then any ninja, but it was never enough, it _is _never enough

I've always wanted more, and more, the desire to be more powerful, eating away inside of me, consuming me, a burning shadow, a demon I can never escape.

And now...

I fear that demon has taken over me..

I can feel her fading, my feet carry me to her...

I only pray that I will make it in time...

---

Just as the five daggers pierced the side of her hip, Sakura suddenly heard a fierce growl.

"GET OFFA HER!"

Dario stiffened, then turned round, but laughed, as he saw Naruto.

"Look, he has a new costume... Purred Dega evilly

He deliberately left the knives emedded in Sakura's side, and he rose to his feet.

"Oh well-

Until the brutal force shove from Naruto picked him up and tossed him into Dega, heaving the both of them into a nearby building wall, producing an audible crack as they hit the granite, dropping down next to Sakura, flat on their stomach's.

Naruto's face was set in granite, and it was like he was an entirely different person.

"On your knees. Get on your knees and beg for your lives, and _maybe _I'll let you live."

"In your dreams, Kyuubi!" They spat as one, then surprisingly, rose up, smirking.

"It'll take more than magic tricks to kill us."

Naruto heard none of it, and silently drew the long staff from his back.

"Na-ru-to...run...Murmurred Sakura, as she tried her best to rise-

"Enough of you." Spat Dario and in a lightning fast motion, suddenly turned on one heel, and jammed his blade through her stomach, causing her to vomit blood, before abruptly falling limp on the cold ground.

The cold sensation spread through Naruto's entire form now, and he had the sickening feeling that she was dead.

His face blanked, as he realized this, looking upon her face, the one he had laughed with, asked out, and finally kissed.

His teammate, his friend, _his _Sakura-chan.

Gone, just like that, right before his eyes.

Suddenly his visage twisted in rage, his tone eerily calm, whilst inside, he was crying and screaming.

"You'll pay. I'll make you both _suffer _for what you did to Sakura."

Squeezing the middle, of his weapon he scowled, his face cast in a bright glow, as twin shafts of red light shone out from the opposite ends of the staff, a double bladed lightsaber, with the trademark snap-hiss that accompanied their activation, the two Anbu leaping for him moments later-

Twisting his wrist, he spun it about, easily catching Dario's blade on the left side, whisle deflecting a Dega's on the right, all it took was a mere flick of his hand, and their blades, then the hands that held them fell to the ground, easily cut off, leaving them to gape at what had just occurred, looking from him, to their cauterized wrists, then back again, still unable to believe what had just happened.

"How did you-

"SILENCE!" He roared in hate, and suddenly lashed out with his right hand in a clenched claw.

Moments later, the two Anbu felt a pair of invisible hands seize their throats, as if the very life was being choked out of them.

They clawed at their necks, but to no avail, as he suddenly lifted them an inch or so off the ground, before deactivating his lightsaber, and clipping the dual bladed staff at his waist.

Which left a free hand.

He then raised said hand outward, as they each tried to make a hand seal, and get loose-

Power, Dark Side power coursed through his veins, flowing through him, and up his arm, then into his fingertips, the energies reaching their climax at the tips of the digits, and emitting jagged bolts of lighting, lighting his face a pale white blue, whilst the electricity erupted inside the bodies of his victims, searing every single nerve ending and muscle.

So great was the current, that they couldn't even scream, their mouth's open in a silent 0, as their tormentor just scowled at them, his loathing raging and rising, as he pumped more voltages into their veins, determined to make their last seconds of life hellish as possible-

Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he saw Sakura stir, out of the corner of his eyes.

"SAKURA!"

His targets forgotten, he suddenly ceased the zapping, but not before grabbing a nearby girder with the force, and yanking it towards him, used the thin pole to bind the two together, as his power wrapped it round them in tight circle.

He glared at them, then sighed, still unable to comprehend how he was so loathed by everyone, why they could not just forgive and forget...

Truly, his innocence had died this day.

That being taken care of, he crossed the small distance between them, and gently shook her.

"Sakura! Sa-ku-ra! Come on! Wake up!"

She made no move, she wasn't even breathing.

Tears began to swim in his eyes, blurring his vision, until he blinked them away, allowing them to run down his face.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Blinking to see, he now noticed another Sakura, this one paler, almost transparent, and what looked like a chain attached to her chest, one that was steadily being eaten away by worm like creatures.

Her soul.

Once that chain was gone, there would be no way of bringing her back.

In his pocket, the Hogyoku glimmered, and before he knew what was happening, the orb was in his palm burning into his hand, a series of lavender lines running up his hand, as it fused with him.

Yet this time, he did not close his hand into a fist, but kept it open, and as a result, the crystal actually _spun _in his hand, faster, until smoke rose from his skin.

His eyes fell on the chain, the part attached to her chest.

The Hogyoku was designed to break down barriers between shinigami and hollows...

Sakura wasn't either, but if this was her soul, then maybe, just _maybe..._

He had to take this chance.

"Kami, _please _let this work...

Closing his eyes, he placed his hand over the chain on her chest, and spoke the word, whilst his free hand briefly cradled her head before being pulled away.

"Break."

At first nothing happened, but then, white lines spread over Sakura's chain, her chest, then her entire body, as the emerald green eyes of her soul suddenly snapped wide open.

Light exploded before his eyes, and Naruto was suddenly thrown backward...


	12. Calm before the storm

**This was so touching! I cried when I wrote this heartwarming scene! Darn the creator of Naruto (Whoever he is, i can't remember his name) for not pairing these two together! Sakura deserves a good guy, and Naruto fits that bill, and then some! Don't worry though, this is still a harem!  
**

Pain exploded in the back of his head, as the explosion smacked him hard into the ground, with brutal indifference, a blinding white light now cutting off his vision, as he opened his eyes, and picked himself up.

Power radiated from the epicenter of the white, and shock-waves smacked him to the ground a second later, as the earth shook and trembled violently, the flare growing stronger and brighter with every second.

Yet he picked himself up again, and managed to stand his ground, shielding his face against the white, until finally the concussive blasts ceased, and while the blinding white light was still there, at least he wasn't getting tossed around like a rag doll.

_'Did it work?'_

Impatiently, he tried his best to stare into it, with bated breath, as the light dimmed, eventually outlining a pulsing white silhouette, that eventually faded-

_'Please. Please, please, oh please..._

To reveal Sakura Haruno, yet some drastic changes had taken place, and he only recognized her now by her eye and hair color, otherwise, the beautiful vixen before him would likely have been mistaken for someone else.

A loud war whoop escaped him, as he saw her face, only standing through the smoke but her open eyes, and aware expression meant one thing.

"YATTA! I did it!"

She was still thin-ish like before-

Yet her body had suddenly blossomed into puberty, her wide, smooth curves easily seen against her torn, tattered red dress, as was the number three upon the front of her left hip, and she was around the 5"10 mark to boot.

She had filled out nicely, for lack of a better word.

Her once flat chest was anything, now boasting a pair of firm double C breasts, which pushed against the tight fabric of her open end shirt, exposing a good deal of her cleavage, as her small outfit was practically shredded to death, as her rear was now fully rounded, now longer flat, as her chest had been but a few minutes ago. **(Think of Nel's green outfit, except its that red dress thingy, and it looks basically the same) **

Her hair was no longer short, now flowing long and loose over her shoulders,swept up in the breeze of her transformation.

All the baby fat was gone for her face, which was more defined and mature, truly the apple of any admirer's eye.

And set upon her forehead, was the traces of a mask, oddly enough, shaped in a tiara-like halo, one that seemed to run full circle round her head, and through her bubble gum pink hair.

His mouth opened in an 0, unable to believe that the Hogyoku had committed such a drastic change, and briefly glaring at the orb, which smoked in his hand, leaving more burn marks on his arm, that now hissed and spat in pain, as it was scorched up to past the elbow, whilst when he had used it on Ying and Yang, he had only been burned up to the wrist.

_"Okay...That was unexpected."_

With a wet plop, the miraculous device dislodged itself from his palm, and he had to catch it before it fell, pocketing it seconds later.

Looking down at herself, her mouth also opened in a silent 0, as she lightly cupped her breasts, squeezing them, to determine whether they were real or not.

But as she felt their mass, it became abundantly clear to her.

Her body was gone and this seemed to be her new one.

_'I'm...older!'_

And only then did she look to her blond teammate, similar thoughts running through their minds.

Did he recognize her?

Did she remember him?

"Sa-kura?"

"Na-ru-to?" Came her reply, tears suddenly watering in her eyes as she realized-

_'I'm alive!_'

Weakly, she stumbled forward, staggering a few steps nearly falling, not used to the new 'weight' of her chest and body, but after one or two tries, she broke into a ragged, unsteady run.

"NARUTO!"

He let out a surprised squawk, his eyes going wide, as she suddenly glomped him in a fierce tackle/hug, her lips catching his in midair at an angle, as she practically leapt into his unaware arms, knocking him over and onto the ground, his cries muffled as her tongue suddenly snaked into his mouth, sending waves of ecstasy through him, as she held onto him, as if she would die if she let go.

After a moment of just soaking in the bliss, he needed air, and weakly pushed her off, to suck in a ragged gasp of oxygen.

"Gah...I almost suffocated!"

She apologized, before hugging him again, so happy that she thought she would just die.

Unfortunately, she was unaware of the enhanced strength her body possessed, and as a result, was now crushing him.

His howl was heard loud throughout the village.

"YEOW! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

--

(One lengthy explanation later)

"Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the left, having trouble wrapping her mind around such a concept.

"Yeah." Sighed her teammate, now sitting down on a nearby rooftop, having already delivered the two traitorous Anbu to a _very _surprised Tsunade, more so at the appearance of her apprentice, than what had happened to the badly mauled Anbu, whose career as ninja was likely over, without their hands.

An odd look appeared in her eyes, and she fiddled with the bone/mask on her head, annoyed that the darn thing was stuck there now, even if it did look pretty awesome.

"So... I'm stuck like this?"

Unbidden, his eyes suddenly ran over her body, and he blushed, looking sharply away as they rested just a hair too long on her chest.

"Erm....Yeah."

Sighing, she twirled a finger in her hair, looking out on the village, a faraway look in her eyes.

"But still...

"Eh?" He looked back to her, and was met with a dazzling smile, one he had been waiting to get _forever_.

Her right hand reached out, to rest atop his left, and right now he felt like he was gonna faint.

"The way you just jumped in, and said you'd make them pay, it was...

She paused, as if searching for the right words, and when she failed to find them, she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

"Nice. That was really sweet and nice."

Her fingers intertwined themselves in his, and he blushed, chuckling sheepishly, unable to resist the urge to brag.

"Well, when you put it like that, I really did kick their asses, didn't I?"

She nodded, then her face fell.

"Naruto, I'm...sorry."

He looked confused, not scratching the back of his head, with his bandaged, burnt arm, the wrappins extending up to a little past his elbow.

"Hmm? Sorry for what, Sakura-chan?"

_'Sorry for treating you like shit.' _She told herself, but she knew she could never publicly admit that she had often enjoyed bashing him in the head, putting him down like that-

At first, until over time, her beatings on him had lessened, and when she was told he had fought like a demon to save her from Gaara, she stopped the namecalling, and by the time Sasuke had defected, knocked her out, and turned her feelings down, she had sworn to stop hurting Naruto, wracked with guilt for begging him to go on what, in all likelihood should have been a suicide mission.

Lastly, when he actually _returned, _alive and in on piece, even after two attempts were made on his life...

She had hated to admit it then, but now-

She really cared for the baka.

A hand waving before her face disrupted her thoughts.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Sakura?"

Blinking, she gave him a dazed look.

"Nani?"

"You said you were sorry about...

He let the words hang in the air, waiting for her to finish.

"Oh that! I meant to say I was sorry for scaring you!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but instead smacked himself uspide the head.

"Ack! I forgot about Ying and Yang!"

"Who?"

He paled a bit, deciding now was NOT a good time for the three to meet.

"Oh, um...er... they're just friends of mine!"

He looked down at his watch, searching for an excuse.

"Well, its gettin late, I'll see ya tomorrow-

His eyes widened as suddenly grabbed him in a kiss, making his eyes go wide before he practically melted into her arms.

She smiled warmly as she broke it a second later.

"I look forward to it, Naruto-kun."

With that, he took off for home...


	13. How does a Kiss Feel?

Naruto got home without any more mishaps, but when he leapt back down the hole to the 'library' or whatever it was, he found Ying and Yang crouched in one corner, oddly silent, refusing to look at him, whilst R2 blew a dissaproving blat at the blond, who was by now _very _confused.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"They're afraid." Replied Kenobi, the spirit silently appearing behind the jinchuuriki, and nearly scaring him clear out of his skin.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

BZZAP!

"YEOW!" he cried leaping back a pace, as the droid saw fit to give a him a painful zap from its tazer.

Glaring at the robot, Obi-Wan let out a small sigh before he continued.

"Why don't you go ask them, my boy?"

Striding over to them, Naruto knelt down, and tried to look them in the eye, but only after several failed attempts, and after being forced to order them, did they respond.

"Hey, look, did I scare you back there?"

They shook their heads.

Okay, _now _he was hopelessly lost.

"Erm...then what did I do?"

When they refused to answer, he just sat down before them, looking at the surroundings, as if for clues-

Until he noticed that this was the only lit portion of the room, and the others had darkened significantly.

Two and two were put together, and he looked at the apparition for confirmation.

"They're...afraid of the dark?"

A small chortle escaped his pale lips, and with a wave of his hand, the lights brightened, proving that though he was dead, he still had a connection to the force.

"Precisely."

The twins shot him a glare, no longer timid, due to the light.

"That was uncalled for."

The long dead general laughed. "In a sense it was, but that's in the past now, isn't it?"

Suddenly looking up, a faraway look appeared in his eyes.

"Speaking of the past, its past 12:00. The three of you should get some sleep."

A winding staircase now rose from the ground, spreading out until it had reached the hole, and the ghost waved them off, as R2 plugged himself into a sidesocket, to keep his charge going.

"We can continue this discussion tomorrow....

--

Upon emerging through the hole, Naruto stretched, and gave a long yawn as he headed towards his room, with Ying and Yang it tow.

"Man, I'm bushed!"

A silent yawn from the twins made it clear that they were exhausted as well.

Naruto climbed into bed, but stopped, as a shocking realization, smacked him upside the head, one that made his spring to his feet, blushing a bright red with embarassment.

Where were they going to sleep?

He didn't have any sleeping bags, heck, he could barely afford the mattress, let alone this apartment!

He couldn't let them sleep on the floor, it was filthy, and the couch was shredded from the most recent break in, with springs sticking out everywhere.

That meant...

_'Oh Kami..._

Silently, he got back into the bed, then, patted it with one hand, trying his best to keep the blush out of his face, and failing horribly to boot.

...You can...Sleep here."

Surprisingly, they did not slap him, they did not protest, nor did they show embarassment of any sort.

In fact, they just nodded, and having still been clad in their pajama's from before silently climbed into the small bed.

Since the mattress itself was up against the wall, Ying got on the Left, whilst Yang took the left, leaving Naruto where he was, nestled in between the two twins, and red as a tomato.

There was no electricity, and as it was, the room was only lit by the moonlight-

Which, (Wouldn't ya know?) at that exact moment chose to hide behind the clouds, thus shrouding the room in darkness.

Immediately, the two girls bit back a whimper, and a tremble passed through them both, as there was nothing they feared more than the dark, and the nightmares it often brought with it.

He nearly jumped, as they suddenly snifled, the lone sound echoing in the dull silence of the room.

Naruto looked down at them, their faces barely seen through the dark, but it didn't take a genius to see that they were practically scared to death.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had draped one arm over each of them, and pulled them close, pressed loosely against him.

Almost immediately, he felt their trembling cease, and a small sigh escaped them both, as they cozied up to him, the one thing that had quelled their inescapable fear of the inky blackness.

Their heads moved next to his on the pillow, and he could feel their hair tickling at his nose, the bones of their masks pressing against his head, but he dare not say a word, lest they both break out into panic again.

But that was unlikely to happen, as they were already fast asleep.

Making himself comfortable, he closed his eyes, and was dimly aware of Ying moving to rest her head on his chest, her arms moving to encircle his waist, whilst Yang opted to stay where she was, one arm unconciously moving to embrace him in a hug, and ever so slightly, his body reacted, and shifted to the left-

Her voice suddenly rings out, cold, clear, crisp, and _very _much awake.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama."

A cold pair of lips, pressed against his own, softly, then firmly, as she leans her body into the kiss, fully pressing herself against him.

His eyes go wide with surprise, his body tenses in a small jolt, a side effect from her electricity, or just a coincidence, he could not be sure, as she pulls away, leaving his lips tingling, and practically _begging_ for more, as she snuggled up against him, eyes not open, yet not fully closed either, as if she was waiting for something.

But he knew, he knew one thing was for certain.

It felt...

Good, but he did not know how to react, having _zero _experience in this field, unless one counted the peck on the cheek he gave Hinata.

Something inside him wanted more of this, and he weary as he was, the blond was powerless to defy it.

"Y-Yang-chan?"

She scoots up on him, and brings her face close to his, as if reading his mind like a book.

Hesitantly, he leans in, then hits his head on her mask, rather hard, making the jinchuuriki wince, as stars explode before his eyes.

She laughs, a soft one, then reaches her arm away from the hug, to tilt his face slightly to one angle, so he won't hit his head again.

Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Like this, Naruto-sama."

Warily, he leans in, then hesitant, pulls away at the last second, her scent filling his nostrils, tempting him, taunting him, goading him on, yet she makes no effort to pull him in, she just waits for him to decide, patiently, like any loyal servant would.

It is driving him crazy, he is so close, _she _is so close, and her _smell..._

It is intoxicating, not a perfume, but a different scent, one that he cannot describe, but it drives him wild, and he has difficulty expressing this feeling, as he has never kissed a girl before.

**"For pete's sake kit." **Yawned Kyuuto, as he turned over in his sleeping place, namely Naruto's mind, annoyed at the intrusion of hesitance upon his slumber. **"It's just a kiss. It's not like you're gonna DO her in one night...**

Slowly, and still blushing, he leans back in again, telling himself he will go through this, he will not chicken out-

She does not move, she lets him come to her, to do whatever he may desire.

Then, the sparking sensation again, as his lips make contact with hers, and fireworks go off in his head.

A small moan escapes her, and his arm, the one still looped arond her shoulders, hesitantly pulls her close, he wants a deeper taste of this, of her.

She licks at his lips suddenly, meekly asking for entrance, and he grants it, uncertaintly, but the wave of ecstasy that follows, overrides all doubts in his mind, as her tongue snakes into his mouth, slowly, pausing, at intervals, as if she is unsure if he wants this-

His hand behind her head, pulling her sharply forward, quells all doubts, and she rams her tongue, against his mouth, her body, already resting snugly against his, close, with fierce passion, as she tilts her head suddenly, in a gesture of submission, allowing him better acess to _her _mouth, which his lips press against with slow ferocity, as this feeling cannot be satiated in any other way, as their eyes slide shut, they are both enraptured in this wonderful feeling.

He knew now.

He liked kissing.

He liked it _a lot!_


	14. I Want You

With a deep yawn, Naruto rolled out of bed next morning, the taste of Yang still fresh upon his lips, the sun shining through his blond hair, and onto the floor, the reason for his awakening.

"Wow...what a _night..._

The blond didn't know when or how they had stopped kissing last night, but he remebered the moment clear as day.

After all, who could forget their first _real_ kiss?

In his mind, the one's with Sakura didn't _really _count, as he had been too startled, then conflicted to fully return her feelings at the two moments when she had kissed him, and they had been rough fierce ones at that, broken before he could even respond.

However, with Yang, it was an entirely different story altogether.

Here was a girl who, along with her sister, had sworn her _life _to him, her entire being to his service, without a second thought, until the day she died, and had thus far shown unflinching loyalty and obedience to him, despite his recent bout of Dark Side rage.

There was something odd about her and her sister, their inept social abilities, and odd choices of clothings aside, but at the moment it was Yang's chilly demeanor that occupied his thoughts, and how last night she had been anything but.

Vaguely, he wondered why on _earth _he was thinking such things, then chalked it up as a side-effect of aging like he did thanks to the Kyuubi, and his mind was promptly elsewhere once more.

True, her first move, kissing _him, _had thrown the blond for a loop, but after that, despite the fact that they literally bashed heads with the other on his first attempt, she had allowed him to take his time, let him come to her, taken his hesitation in stride, and gave him time to overcome it.

Once he had made up his mind, she had delicately eased him into the kiss, giving herself over to him with no regrets what-so-ever.

That was anything but a rushed display of passion.

No, she had been slow and smooth in her kisses, she had made it feel _natural, _as if making out with a beautiful girl was the most natural thing in the world of today, and though she had given him a rare pleasant sensation, he still had difficulty explaining it, and only he knew one thing for certain.

The feelings of last night, those thoughts of her that still lingered within his mind, each sent a small shiver up his spine, not to mention every time he pictured her, they were _definitely _real.

Pushing himself off the mattress, he rose, only now noticing the abscence of said twins, and for some reason, their absence made him uneasy-

Justa as the scent of bacon and eggs suddenly wafted through the room, drawing a pleasant sigh from his lips, his stomach growling pleadingly in response, begging for the sustenance of food that was breakfast.

Relief flooded him, and he knew that they had to be in the kitchen.

A thought occured to him, and again he became nervous.

"Eh? Since when can they _cook_...

A breeze blew through the open window, and he shivered suddenly, looked down, then did a double take, when he realized that his shirt had come off at some point, leaving him still clad in his slacks, whilst his tee was thrown on the crumpled floor, along with his arm guards.

Had his pants not been missing as well, he would've _really _been worried, but after a second cursory glance, he determined that indeed, they were still there.

Warily, he slipped it back on, then slididng his guards on seconds later, opened the door-

And was greeted with a rather odd sight, one that made his eyes go wide with panic.

"Nani?!"

--

(Alleyway)

Yang frowned, as her whip coiled about the hollow's neck, caught at last the beast writhed in the current but then froze, when she threatened to pump up the voltage.

It growled, but the tall and willowy beast did not make any move to attack, even though it could have easily gored her with the two spikes of its mask, had it really wanted

"There you are."

It just stared at her.

"Were you following me?"

It growled a yes.

"Why?"

**"One...you...serve...changed...you... **It managed to pronunciate these words.

The espada arched an eyebrow. "So you seek power?"

A nod.

"Your name?"

Nothing.

She gave a small shrug.

"Very well then, O nameless one, I shall bring you to him."

--

Ying was in the kitchen, clad in the skimpy outift of before, frying bacon.

Her sister was currently nowhere to be seen-

However it was what Ying _wasn't _doing_, _that really worried him.

With a cookbook spread before her, she was peering down at a frying pan, her left hand extended over it, fire licking out of her fingertips, roasting the bacon and eggs, _just _right-

Leaving her blissfully unaware of the burning toaster behind her!

"YING!"

His startled cry made her jump, losing control of the heat as she did so, sending a blast of hot air/fire in every direction as a result, blushing madly as she watched chaos unfold before her.

"Na-Naruto-sama!"

He waved his hands frantically about himself, and pointing to the burning metal.

"Not me, the toaster! Get the toaster!"

She let out a cry of surprise as she spied the burning toast, whilst behind her, the bacon and eggs just _happened _to burst into flames,  
only serving to add an extra layer of chaos to the pandemonium of the morning.

And if this kept up, the apartment would be burnt to the ground.

"What're you waiting for?! Put it out! Put it out!"

Panic shone in her eyes as the fires began to spread, now licking at the countertop, and soon catching fire to it as well, making her leap back a bit in fear.

"I can't! I'm only able to _start _fire, I don't know how to extinguish it!"

Growling, Naruto racked his mind for a solution, he needed water, but the pipes had broken the other day, and he didn't have a fire extinguisher in the house.

Long story short, he had very little to work with here.

Pressing a hand out, he tried to use the force to contain the flames, via smothering them in a dome of no air-

Only to yank his arm away a second later, crying out in pain, his palm now visibly burned from trying to suppress the blazing heat.

"GAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Breathing on his palm to cool it, he looked on in horror as the inferno spread at a ever hastening pace, leaping to the ground now, forcing Ying back up against the sink.

At the thought of water, a memory was triggered, and he dimly remembered watching Kakashi use handsigns for a water jutsu during training but he only remembered half of them.

_'Agh...what were those seals that Kakashi-sensei used?!'_

Imperceptibly, his hands moved into the signs, and he could only pray this was the right jutsu as he felt the chakra build up in his lungs, as he sucked in a deep breath, until he could gather no more-

"Mizu sutairu! Gogyou dageki no jutsu!" **(Water style: Giant water shockwave)**

Ying's eyes went wide, ever so slightly, never before having witnessed a ninja technique firsthand.

"Jutsu?"

With a deep shout, he expelled the air, and with it, water suddenly exploded from his mouth.

Quickly, Ying grabbed the bacon pan, just as the water spread all over the kitchen, extinguishing the flames in a second, drenching and soaking everything quite thoroughly, devouring the fire and then the kitchen itself, leaving most of it blackened with soot/ash from the wildfire, and to make matters even worse, everything was soaking wet.

Including Ying.

The redhead looked down at her soaked form, then to the pan of drenched bacon in her hand, which was now nothing more than a soggy mass of nothingness, whilst the eggs were so shredded and diluted, they didn't even look edible.

Her lower lip trembled a bit, and she cast a look at the cookbook, which was torn and shredded now, the high velocity spray having been far too much for it to withstand, as it soggy torn halves hung over the counter top.

_'It's ruined!'_

Looking at him, tears suddenly welled up in her bright red eyes, and she gave a small groan.

She had tried so hard!

She wanted to impress him, she wanted to make him smile, and she-she-

She almost burnt the house down!

"It's ruined...

He looked around, and ran a hand through his now damp hair.

"Nah, me and R2 can fix this-

She would not be consoled, and her knees began to wobble.

"I ruined everything....

He shook his head.

"Come on, it was an accident.

"B-But-

He shook his head.

"Maybe you should take a bath or something? You kinda-

He cringed and pinched his nose from the smell of smoke and bacon.

-Stink."

Bowing, she rose and walked past him, calm on the outside, but on the inside, she felt like crying.

"Hai, Naruto-sama...

--

The tears swam in her eyes, a puddle of water pooling at her feet, as she stared at herself in the mirror, a towel wrapped around her shapely form, her red hair left long and loose, as she wiped the fog away with one hand, whilst the other held the towel around herself.

She felt horrible, and placed a hand over her chest, the pain of jealousy practically eating away at her very soul.

"It's killing me...

--

Naruto arched an eyebrow, then his eyes went wide as he heard the word kill.

Before he even knew what was happening, he had banged the door down-

"OI!"

And nearly got a nosebleed as he saw Ying wrapped in a towel.

And before the confused blond could even form a response of any sort or an excuse, she just collapsed on her knees, hands covering her face, and began bawling her eyes out, her small frame wracked with piteous sobs, that would break the heart of any straight male, be he boy or man.

"Hey! I didn't mean to-

"I'm nothing like my sister!" She sobbed, and shattered his train of though entirely.

The sound of footsteps, then his voice gave her pause, as he carefully chose his words, lest she realized that she should be beating the crud out of him, as most girls in towels often do to peeping Tom's like him, even if it was an accident.

"You mean Yang-chan? Why would you want to be like-

She looked up at him piteously, her miserable look freezing the words in his throat, as did the words.

"Because she has your love, Naruto-sama."

Gobsmacked, and blushing, trying his best not to look down into the exposed crevassed that split her breasts, the jinchuuriki knelt down before her.

"Eh? You mean you were awake when we-

A small snifle, followed by a minute hiccup, accompanied her nod, and her crimson orbs still swam with unshed sorrow.

"Yet I can never be like her, I cannot earn your love like she has."

"Of course not- Came his words, and she felt her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces-

That is, until he continued speaking.

"You can't be her, because even though she's your twin, you're both different."

"R-Really?"

He gave a chuckle, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I've learned that from experience. No two people are alike, no matter how much they want to be."

Her heart pieced itself back together, just a tiny bit, however, she was still not at peace.

"B-but that does not help."

Lost once again, he tilted his head to one side, leaning back, resting on his haunches

"Eeeeh? Why not?"

"I tried to make breakfast for you...

_'Yeah, and that turned out GREAAAAAT...._

She left her words hanging in the air, then taking his silence for anger, started crying again.

"But it didn't work, you didn't smile."

"Huh? You want me to smile?"

He gave her a wide grin, exposing his teeth, and pulling up at the corners of his mouth to widen it, making him look quite comical as he tried to speak.

"Like diz?"

Ying couldn't stifle a sob, whereas before, she would have giggled.

"No, I want you to look at me-

She hugged her arms to herself.

-To _really _look at me, Naruto-sama, to-

A light blush touched her face, and she looked away.

"Forgive my impudence, but I want you to-

She flushed a deep dark crimson now, under his curious stare, but still forced her words out.

"To hold me, to _touch _me, the way you did my sister, to look at me with the same love and compassion in your eyes, that you had for her last night."

Even Kyuto gaped, whilst Naruto was totally at a loss for words.

What could you say to _that?_

He looked to the look-alike, who shook his head insistently.

**"Trust me kit, you DON'T want my advice on this one."**

"Um...Er...I...

"Please?" She pleaded, giving him the saddest look he had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty bad ones.

But she was definitely the hottest....

He sighed, biting back on his primal urges, and the foul thoughts that came with them.

"Ying...I don't think it works like that....

"Then what can I do, to earn your love?"

He leaned backwards, blushing. "Gah, you're too close...

She leaned forward.

"If I were to remove this towel would that please you?"

At this he waved his hands frantically.

"No! Do NOT do that!"

She paused, and held it tight about herself, miserable again, leaning back against the medicine cabinet, her long crimson hair hiding her face from view.

"You do not understand...

"Understand what?" He replies, as he leans across the wall opposite her.

"How, _I care_ about you...For you... She murmurred, then looked away, fighting a fresh bout of tears, and hugging herself tightly, as she looked into the steamed over mirror.

"Is...that why you're upset?" He asked, but she did not hear him, lost to herself now, and Naruto felt wretched for it seemed that he was the reason she was so distraught.

"But why? Why will you not return these feelings I harbor? It hurts...It hurts me so much...

Kyuto shot him a look. **"Hey, its your choice, not mine, but are you really gonna put her through hell like this?****"**

He glared right back. "What am I supposed to do?! I gave Hinata-chan a gift, I _kissed _Yang-chan, and now this?! I-AGH!" He growled, pulling at his hair and shaking his head, at a loss for what to do, but knowing that something must be done all the same.

Water welled in his own eyes, he felt like scum for making her, or anyone cry.

"But...I can't stand to see her like this....

Ying was bawling into her hands, so she never saw what was coming.

A pair of arms, suddenly encircled her by the waist, making her freeze, as due to the fogged mirror, she could not see who it was.

Seconds later, after a tremble ran through them, she was spun round, bringing her face to face with Naruto, who was now looking down at her, his hands around her waist.

His own eyes swam with water, and his voice was husky, from containing himself, and from seeing her like this.

"Don't cry. Please Ying-chan, don't cry."

"Ying-chan?" She murmured, then noticed he was bent over slightly, his head resting atop hers, his face perilously close...

Feelings, warm and fuzzy, welled up in her, until at last it was just too much.

Unable to stand it any longer, she suddenly tackled him in a flying glomp, arms encircling his neck, her lips pressing against his but once, a mere chaste, kiss.

Unlike Yang's, her lips were warm and hot, so intense that it felt like his mouth was on fire.

To her, he tasted like sweet nectar, and fireworks went off in her mind, as she moved to press herself firmly against him, until he was resting against the bathrrom wall.

His mouth opened against hers, and immediately without the submission her sister expressed, she rammed her tongue in, and licked at the inside of his mouth, causing him to moan in surprise.

Simultaneously, they twisted their heads at an angle, deepening the kiss and allowing their eyes, sapphire blue, and ruby red, to slide shut.

His hands entangled themselves in her long hair, then abruptly froze, as the felt through the long luscious locks, to the bare skin of her back, as the towel did not go up that far.

She felt so soft, so smooth, and he could feel her, a being of pure heat, shiver at what she interpreted as a cold touch.

Momentarily, he broke apart from her, causing her to moan, and shake her head.

"Uh-uh. More. Please, Naruto-sama. This feels...

"Good?" He breahted, speechless himself.

She nodded, and he managed one as well, wrapped up the ecstasy as well, thoroughly intoxicated by her firey passion rough and rapid, a sharp contrast to the slow, pleasurable kisses of her sister.

Either way, it felt _freaking_ good.

The next few minutes were a blur, as their lips, twisted and pressed against the others, each thoroughly kissing the other, till their lips had gone numb, and at some point, he had lost his shirt again.

A knock on the door.

"Naruto-sama?"

Their eyes went wide, and they broke apart, just as Yang entered, leading the hollow before on a leash.

She looked from her sister then to Naruto.

"Does she please you?"

Caught, he nodded in embarassment.

Yang gave a frosty smile, then walking forwards, released her whip from the hollow, coiled it about her arm, and gave Naruto a small zap, which made him hiss in pain, and as he opened his mouth to protest-

_Her _lips caught his own, in an icy slow, yet electrifyingly ecstasitic kiss, that was just as good as the fast firey make out session with Ying.

Pulling away, she smiled as sparks danced in her hand, and up his bare chest, whilst she shot her twin a smile.

"Good. As long as _he _is happy, you and I have no quarrel, sister."

Ying sighed, then pecked Naruto on the cheek, an action which made him blush.

She suddenly loomed before her redhead twin.

"But know this. If you should hurt Naruto-sama in _any _way, I will make you live to regret it."

Ying nodded once, equally serious. "Then I promise the same for you, _my sister_."

Naruto gulped. "Okay, let's not have a catfight...

That being settled, Yang nodded, and turned to the hollow, who got one one knee and bowed.

"This one has been following me. He wished to meet you."

Naruto gaped. "You're a-

**"Vasto Lorde." **Came the guttural response of the hollow slow and steady, as he had some difficulty speaking, in his recently aquired form, which he had only received the other night, after feasting on a good number of the hollows that tried to respond to the Hogyoku's call.

He owed this one his loyalty, hence he had followed him.

And now, here he was, at the start of it all.

"**I...wish...to serve...you."**

Naruto and Kyuto exchanged a nod. If this one was male, then having him around might simmer things down between Ying and Yang.

"Do you have a name?"

**"Ulquiorra...Schiffer... **It ground out, its cold green reptillian like eyes gleaming from behind his mask, as Naruto drew the Hogyoku, hissed as it inserted into his flesh, then stepped forward.

"Well then Ulquiorra Schiffer, welcome to the team."

There was a blinding flash of light, as he touched the orb to the mask...

**This actually happened to me the other day, the fire thing that is. I almost burnt my kitchen down, because I blew a gas line in the oven, and once it was all fixed, I figured, hey why not make an touching anime scene out of it?**


	15. Operation: Save Hinata!

Smoke exploded around the Vasto Lorde, and Naruto hastily averted his eyes as Ulquiorra's new form, as an espada was revealed.

Both Ying and Yang flushed a dark, fierce crimson, and looked away, whilst their master hollered for the newly reborn hollow to put on a towel.

Upon doing so, the fog eventually dissipated, revealing his form.

His skin was now a ghostly pale color, and he had a lean, tall body, his eyes had remained the same.

Most of his mask was gone, but the left back portion of it still remained, as did the horn upon it.

Black messy hair hung down over his face, and he slowly cropped it back and away from his visage, and the hollow hole at his neck.

Lastly, the number 4, was tattooed off to one side of his chest, marking his current level of strength, as he was now officially the fourth espada.

Deliberately, he looked down to his hands, then flexed them, as if seeing them for the very first time.

Seconds later, he looked to Naruto, whose hand was smoking, and the stange, jagged lines on his Hogyoku arm, now extended to his elbow, which was black and burnt.

He got down on one knee, and inclined his head in humility.

"I thank you. Naruto-sama."

Kyuto was all smiles.

**Kit, do you have any IDEA where we can go with this?**

Naruto looked to him, as the fox copy was standing off to one side, and time seemed to have stopped.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

He blinked as the Kyuubi tapped him on the forehead.

**Don't you get it? The more hollows that are made arrancar-**

"The more that are loyal to me....he murmured, something _finally _clicking in his mind.

Kyuto snapped his clawed fingers.

**Precisely. With the Hogyoku, we draw hollows to us....**

"And make them arrancar."

**Do you want more attempts on your life?**

"Hell no."

**Then you know what we must do. Unless you want to continue the way you are now, we must change.**

"...."

**To those who would cause us harm-**

"And who would hurt our precious people-

**You know what you must do.**

"I understand."

**Do not hesitate-**

"We will repay the favor/**We will repay the favor**." They whispered as one, finishing the sentence.

**Show no mercy to your/our enemies!**

And just like that, time started again, but now-

So many things had changed, and all from a simple, down to earth, confrontation/conversation.

Naruto managed a smirk, then felt a laugh begin to build in his stomach, as something _else _shown in his eyes, as if he had only just now realized the depth of the powers he wielded.

It soon turned into a cackle, a sinister one, that the three espada, loyal to him, did not cringe under.

Dark side power swirled about him, and his blue eyes suddenly flashed yellow, for just a moment, before returning to their true blue.

His eyes fell on the Hogyoku, humming in his hand, and a wild light danced in his eyes, which now gleamed red.

"This is....

He squeezed his hand shut around the orb, and some small part of him reveled in the pain, as it sank _under _the flesh of his skin, becoming truly one within him, and shining, just under the surface of his palm's skin, dimly, ready to be used, at a moments notice.

No one would step on him.

No one would mistreat him.

No one would defy him!

And if they did-

His teeth were exposed now, as his smile became a toothy grin.

He would crush them!

-Perfect."

Look out Konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto was on the warpath.

--

"Neh, neh, Neji have you seen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as the moment he exited his apartment, he found the proud Hyuuga standing outside his door.

The branch member smiled sadly and nodded.

"That's exactly what I came here to tell you about."

Dread coiled in his stomach, forming a tight knot there,

"Eh?"

"Hiashi-sama has locked her in her quarters, and forbade her from seeing you."

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent 0.

"Say what?"

'They're also going to put the caged bird seal on her."

By now, Uzumaki Naruto was quivering with rage.

Neji nodded. "I take it you wish to do something about it, yes?"

As if flipping on a switch, the blonde's eyes narrowed, and his hand strayed to the two lightsabers, one clipped at either side of his waist, whilsy the three espada, also reached for their weapons.

"You're here to stop me, aren't-

A map rolled to the ground at his feet, and the jinchuuriki looked from it to Neji, who was already walking away.

"Oh my, I seemed to have dropped my map of the Hyuuga Compound."

He turned to Naruto, a glint in his eye.

"You haven't seen it, have you?"

Taking his drift, the blond snatched up the map.

"Nope."

_'Thanks Neji.'_

--

The door to the Hyuuga compound jail was suddenly blasted open, and the jailors who were just about to begin the process for the caged bird seal-

Suddenly found themselves smote, hard and low, by a black blur-

With blond hair?

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

The blond smashed into one of the sealers, grabbed him by his throat, and threw him into the last of the men, who collapsed in a heap with his fellows, and was then promptly KOed by a forc pulse.

That being done, he immediately undid the chains that bound her in place, and she leapt into his arms a second later, hugging him tightly, so glad that the events of last night were not merely a dream.

Despite his new outlook on life, the blond still blushed at the unexpected embrace.

Suddenly, fear gripped her, and she looked about hastily fearing that he might be seen.

"B-But if y-you're here, then the-the-

"Guards?" He finished, and with a snap of his fingers, Ulquiorra appeared behind him **(He's wearing his usual arrancar outfit) **with several of the guards slung over his shoulders, each of them clearly out cold.

Yang and Ying appeared seconds later, and informed him that the hallway was clear, as per ordered.

Hinata flinched a bit, under the espadas' cold stare, but Naruto placated her with his words.

"Oh don't worry about them, Hinata-chan, Ying, Yang, and Ulquiorra are with me."

As he said this, the three arrancar gave a graceful bow to the heiress dropping the guards they held in reverence to her, who blushed slightly as a result.

"Na-Naruto-kun, why did you come here?"

He smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I came to break you out."


	16. Pride

**Okay, this chap might be a little crazy, but please, bear with me.**

They ran down the halls endlessly, searching for a way out, yet finding none.

Footsteps sounded behind them, and without even turning round, Naruto gave the order.

"Ulquoirra. Get rid of them."

A quick Bala blasted the incoming guards into unconciousness, and rounding a corner, they arrived at a dead end.

Frustration made the blond growl, and releasing Hinata, he drew one lightsaber, and its red glow lit the dim hallway, casting his face in its sinister, otherworldly glow, as if he were an entirely different person.

"Stand back."

Everyone did so, and he went into motion.

With a few expert slashes, he cut through the wall, daylight poured in.

They thought they were home free, and the group emerged-

Leaving them to face one lone individual, his face hidden in a cowl, as they stepped out into the courtyard.

Naruto paled, and got in front of Hinata, one arm around her waist to keep her in place.

A laugh was heard, and pulling back his cowl, a face was revealed.

It was Hiashi Hyuuga.

"You're not going anywhere."

Hinata's eyes went wide.

"F-Father?"

Naruto growled fiercely.

"Move!"

"No." Replied her father calmly.

Rage, loosed from behind the gated of his mind, suddenly screamed, and with a grunt, Narutp pumped hand outward-

Only for Hiashi to raise a hand, and almost casually, flick the invisible energy away, smashing the power into the ground, and leaving a small crater in its place.

"As I said, you are not leaving."

The blond gaped.

"What the?"

Ignoring her, and her rescue party, the clan head continued to rant-

Pulling aside the folds of his robes-

And drawing forth a metal tube.

Naruto's eyes went wide, as a green beam of light extended from it, and he assumed a stance.

_'A lightsaber?! Does that mean-_

"Hinata, for associating yourself, with this trash, you are not fit to be Hyuuga."

Tears welled in her eyes, as he continued his cruel tirade.

"Therefore, though it pains me-

The blank look on his face certainly suggested otherwise.

-I hereby disown you as my daughter."

The tears were soon followed by sobs and hiccups that made Naruto wild with fury, as she buried her head hinto his shoulder, clearly hurt by the harsh, stinging words of her father.

Both Yang and Ying took a step forward, but Naruto's free arm blocked their path, and they stepped back, the unspoke message loud and clear.

Slowly, he let go of her, and lit his blade, a fire of red crimson fury, his blue eyes cold and heartless, as he stepped forward, and took up the Form 4 stance, as taught him by Kenobi, his weapon emitting a steady hum, as seconds later, they began to circle each other.

"Where did you get a lightsaber?"

"I'd ask you the same question, but its none of your business, scum." Ground out the clan head, and then proceeded to brag about how the boy had no chance against him, so on and so forth.

Yet words were wasted on him, and he did not respond to the insults thrown at him by the arrogant Hyuuga

Seeing no point in further mockery, Hiashi thrust forward with his saber-

Abruptly, he struck, a red lightsaber, barely missing Hiashi's side.

Hissing in surprise, he sidestepped Naruto's less effective second blow and struck downward at the blonde's head.

It was blocked quickly by the raging youth, as he raised the the tip of his blade, to allow it to bounce harmlessly away.

The next thing Naruto knew, Hiashi's hand was somehow around his throat, choking him and bending him backwards to the ground.

Yet his hands were holding his saber-

And one was held in the air.

A force choke, he soon realized, which could mean only one thing-

Hiashi was a Jedi, or he damn well fought like one.

But why hadn't he noticed this before?

Something was up-

And his oxygen starved mind simply did not have time to focus on it.

Fighting for air, the blond recognized the futileity of his efforts, and instead relaxed his entire body, his eyes drifting shut, as he breath slowed....

Hiashi's harsh words, believing himself to have won, faded from his ears, as sank backwards into the force, allowing it to embue his very soul with energy-

Energy to break free.

With a sudden jerk of his left leg, he managed to kick Hiashi in the gut, and force him to the ground, losing his lightsaber as he fell, and thus his force grip as well.

Freed from the crushing hold, the blond jumped up, ready to strike, before his opponent could get his balance back.

But alas, as he sprang forward, ready to give a crippling blow-

Hiashi slapped one palm outwards, and the jinchuuriki saw stars as the force push catapaulted him back into the wall,causing his lightsaber to tumble to the ground too.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out in fear, drawing his attention the fact that Hiashi had now gotten back up.

Snarling, the teen got to his feet just as Hiashi came running at him.

At the last second, he spun under a Jyuuken thrust, and drop kicked the pompous Hyuuga in the chest causing him to somersault over the jedi-in training, landing chest-up on the ground.

Seeing his chance, the blond summoned his lightsaber to his hand, activated the blade, and swung down on a defenseless Hiashi...

Only to be intercepted by the emerald green of the Hyuuga's own blade, and unable to force him down, more than an inch, even with both hands.

Possessing superior upper body strength, the taller man got back to his feet and they locked blades again.

This went of for some time, and much to Hinata's dismay, Naruto tried a massive Force-Push attack the same instant as Hiashi, causing them to fight for the right to use it.

Their faces twisted in strain, but neither was getting anywhere with this....

Eventually, the two opposing Force attacks repelled each other, causing them each to fly back, and land against the wall, feet first-

And again they sprang off, using their momentum to slam into each other, red meeting green, as sparks flew through the air.

Then, Hiashi looked down at the opposite hand of his opponent. He was surprised to see a twin lightsaber in the other hand, and that it was left defenselss.

Not one to pass up opportunity, he struck out at the hand holding the second blade, and he felt no resistance at all as the blade sliced through the hand like butter.

"You should have known better than to provoke me, boy," He chuckled, trying to turn his saber off.

Naruto just smirked. "Oh really?"

Hiashi's eyes lit up with surprise.

He looked down at where his arm should have been, but it was not there. There was a shallow puddle of blood right under the stump that was the remains of his arm.

He let out a scream of pain and grasped at the empty space where his arm had been just seconds ago.

His gaze then fell upon Naruto.

The smirking blond held one of his sabers in his remaining hand. With the deactivated hilt of another saber in his own hand.

He wore a look of serenity and victory on his face. Finally, much to his horror, Hiashi recognized his own lightsaber as one of the sabers in the the boy's grip.

His gaze became murderous.

"YOU WRETCH!"

Immediately, thousands of guards poured into the courtyard.

Narutly grit his teeth, and lashed out with a force pull-

Only for the guards to enclose around Hiashi, thus depriving him of his target.

Psychotic laughter was heard within the crowd.

"Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"

Clearly, he had gone mad.

They all began to march forward, and things looked grim.

There was no way they could deal with all them, even Ulquiorra looked slightly worried, as he and the twins encircled Hinata, to keep her safe.

Naruto spat a curse, and sannk back into the force, allowing it to guide him, drowning himself, and his conciousness, as he was swept up in its power.

In that moment-

His hand gripped the hilt of Hiashi's saber, and with an explosive snap hiss, it lit the morning sky, in its viridian glory-

Before it retracted, and was buckled onto Naruto's belt, along with his first saber.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hands, and let it all out, as he uncurled his fists

There was no Uzumaki Naruto, there was no Kyuubi-

There was only the Force.

His eyes opened, and now they literally _glowed _blue, as if their was energy, pure energy, shimmering behind them.

At Hiashi's word, his men charged-

And were met with the unshakeable wall that was Naruto.

After taking five steps, they were literally unable to move, as he held up a hand, and hundreds of them were just blown away, back into their fellows, wave on wave, from one massive force punch, that rippled through them.

Hiashi could only look on in shock, as the boy practically radiate energy, an aura of pure blue light, and each time his men rose, another wave of the mystic energy would slap them back down, until they realized it would be better just to ignore Hiashi's orders, and live, despite the pain the caged bird seals caused them.

Naruto shook his head, tsked, and began walking forward, whilst Hiashi took a step back in fear-

Before his remaining hand tightened into a fist, his features deepened into a scowl, and with a shout he blasted a wave of force at the prodigy-

Who just caught it in his hand, and cancelled it out, never once breaking his stride.

When he spoke, his voice was not his own, but echoed, endlessly, end over end.

_"You are going to tell me."_

His left hand rose, and Hiashi felt something stab his mind, which went numb, as Naruto forced his way in.

Resistance was given, and he frowned, pushing harder.

_"You are going to tell me, you will tell me everything."_

With that, some of the resitance crumbled, and allowed him to seek what had been nagging at him, sifting through useless images, as he searched for anything out of the ordinary.

There was no WAY Hiashi could have been force sensitive, otherwise he would have known about it.

There was nothing of interest-

Until he happened upon one memory, and with a slight tug, a mere effort of will, he pulled it towards him.

He saw a man with glasses, having a discussion with the clan head, and then he gave Hiashi what looked like a needle of sorts, siad injection driven into his arm a second later, an action that made him cringe, and then he was given a slender tube, the one that was now buckled to his belt.

He couldn't make out the words, as Hiashi maintained enough resistance to deny him that much-

But he could not prevent the blond from reading lips, and slowing down the images enough to make that possible....

"You want Uzumaki Naruto taken care of, do you not?"

"How do you know of him?"

The man shrugged, and pushed his glasses.

"I can...assist you in that matter."

"How? If you know so much of him, then surely you know of his strange powers?" He couldn't see his face, but he could tell the clan head was interested.

The fellow held up a needle, and the lightsaber.

"These will even the playing field, I assure you."

Hiashi injected the needle into his arm, after peering at it with his Byakugan.

"Who are you?"

The stranger laughed, and walked away.

"My name is of no importance to you."

xxxxxx

Annoyance coursed through him at that, and finding no more evidence, he withdrew the mind spike from Hiashi, who by now, looked quite pale, the earth spinning from such invasive methods in his mind.

_"You. You will not place the caged bird seal on Hinata-chan."_

Hiashi growled as he stared down the impudent youth.

"And who are you to say-

With a flick of his wrist, Naruto used the force to shut Hiashi's mout, and keep it shut, for the time being.

_"You will let me finish."_

Hiashi didn't answer.

_"Hinata-chan loves you very much, do you know that?"_

He looked over his shoulder to her, smiled, and she peeked out at him shly from the protective circle, whilst the sheer aura of his Force pressure kept the guards pinned to the ground.

Looking back, the smile had vanished.

_"But you do not care about Hinata-chan, we see that now, you will only love her if she is strong, if she has no emotions."_

He raised one hand, and looked at it, almost curiously.

_"We should kill you for that-_

"Naruto-kun! Don't!" Shouted Hinata, interrupting him, and causing him to look at her again.

_"We are not going to, Hinata-chan."_

Again, he turned to face Hiashi, tone hard as gravel.

_"We will let you live, but ONLY because Hinata-chan asked, and because we care about her."_

Looking to the guards, he suddenly released his invisible bind on them, and they began to rise.

_"But what YOU will do, is remove the caged bird seal, from Neji, and all the branch members-_

Hiashi suddenly felt his good hand, his _only _hand scream out in pain, whilst the wound, the stump of his other arm, was sealed shut, basked in the warm healing energies of the Force.

_"Or we will take your other hand."_

Without a word, the man managed a nod, and Naruto turned round, and let him be, already walking away.

_"Then we are done here, Hiashi Hyuuga."_

Hinata suddenly broke free of the protective circle, and ran to him, grabbing him, and holding on tight, as his arms moved to hold her in the same manner.

His blue aura swept about them, capturing her as well, and it felt like warm kisses, all over her skin.

His energized blue eyes bored into Hiashi's.

_"__Hinata-chan is coming with us."_

He was aware of the clan head moving-

"Move and you die." Growled a voice, and the guards, having milled about uncertainly, parted-

To reveal Hiashi Hyuuga-

With a knife at his neck-

Held by one Mitarashi Anko, who looked like she was ready to actually make good on her threat, and slit his neck, right then and there.

Naruto arched a blond eyebrow, still not himself.

_"Anko-sensei."_

The jonin flashed a brief smile, despite the fact that he looked like an ancient god, so basked was he in the bright blue glow.

"Ah, there you are Naruto."

Despite the odd situation, the blond smiled, as she went on.

"It's a good thing Tsunade-sama told me to keep an eye on you, but still-

She rolled her eyes, as the Clan head spat a curse, and tried to break free, only for her to press the knife tighter to his throat.

"Attacking the Hyuuga Clan Compound? Are you nuts?!"

He gave her an odd look, Hinata still in his arms.

_"We could not let them put the seal on Hinata-chan."_

Anko shook her head.

"Impulsive as always...

The aura surged about him, before dying away, and leaving him in his normal state, and leaving the reference to himself as more than one person behind as well.

"No, I just protect my friends-

Only then did he notice that all of the guards were looking right at him and Hinata.

As one, they suddenly knelt, and Hinata blushed, as they addressed her as a whole, heads now inclined in humility.

"Please forgive us, Hinata-sama!"

She looked to Naruto, who shrugged.

"Erm....

Suddenly, she spoke, bowing low to them as well, despite her stammer.

"I-I forgive you, a-all of y-you."

"We wish to repay you, Hinata-sama." Piped up one.

"Hai, we did not wish to harm you, but Hiashi-sama threatened us with death." Said another, apparently the leader of the bunch, as he dared to look her in the eye.

Naruto clapped his hands, as an idea suddenly hit him.

Hastily, he whispered it to her, but she shook her head insitently.

"Naruto-kun! That's asking too much!"

"Well then, let _them _decide!" He begged, and at last, she relented.

"Everyone, would you be willing to serve Naruto-kun, to repay your debt to me?"

The man paused, and then conferred with his fellows for a moment, before speaking.

"If you were to remove this accursed seal from us, then we swear our services to both you and Naruto-sama."

Hinata blushed a bit, as she had forgotten about that.

"Oh! Of course, I'll get it removed right away!"

"Sama?" Gaped the blond, still unused to the honorific, as she went about performing the unsealing, which in reality, was very simple, it only required the blood of a main branch member, touched to the forehead.

Within seconds, the caged seals were gone, and the men, and women of the Hyuuga guard let out a joyous shout, throwing the wrappings about their heads, that used to hide the mark, up into the air, like so many streamers.

Naruto was entirely unaware of this, his mind elsewhere.

Sure Ying and Yang used it all the time, but still-

A battalion of Hyuuga guards, easily a hundre plus strong, calling him Naruto-_sama_?

This was gonna take some getting used to.

He scratched the back of his head, as said twins strode to his side, only to be met with a heated glare from Hinata, as they seemed to be just a _tad _too close to him.

"Naruto-kun? Who are they anyway."

"We are Naruto-sama's servants, the two espada replied as one, and at this, Hinata turned a beet red.

Ulquiorra shook his head, a trace of a smile working upon his lips, as Naruto asked him to seperate the girls, only for an impulsive Ying to loop one arm in his, which drew a small cry of annoyance from Hinata, who took up his other arm, and pulled him over to her as she was _fiercely _defensive of him, and now a miniature tug of war was ensuing.

An event which the ever level headed Yang had opted to stay out of.

"Anko-san."

Anko turned around and smirked, as two anbu apppeared behind her, and these two she knew not to be root.

"Perfect timin'."

Not too gently, she shoved Hiashi towards the two men, who caught the furious clan head easily.

"He's all yours."

Anko handed the traitorous Hiashi off to two Anbu who appeared behind her, and then rolled her eyes, as she saw the catfight, and poor Naruto was stuck in the middle of it all, looking for a way out, whilst Ulquoirra was looking on with a tad of amusement.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_'Better go bail him out..._

xxxxxx

Both girls cried out in annoyance, as Anko suddenly yanked Naruto away from them, her eyes meeting his briefly, before she cast a look to a very distraugh Ying and Hinata.

"Sorry girls, but blondie here's gotta meeting to attend-

Her eyes ran over Hinata and espada, who with the exception of Ying, who was quite miffed, looked back at her, coldly.

"And you're all comin'."

Ulquiorra took one step forward, drawing intention to himself.

"Naruto-sama, shall I eliminate her?"

Hastily, the blond broke away from Anko and explained otherwise.

"No! No killing! Anko-chan's on my side!"

Confusion reflected in the espada's eyes.

"Sides?"

Naruto smacked himsefl upside the head, for not explaining it to Ulquiorra before, as Anko set the pace, and had them en route to Hokage tower.

They were an odd sight to most passerby, who could not help but stop and stare as the group walked past.

Three espada, a jonin, a jedi in training, a Hyuuga, and her guards...

Well, who _wouldn't _stare?

Yet the blond was too caught up in his explanations to notice all the unwanted attention

"Well ya see, not everyone's your enemy...

"And how is that?" Quipped Yang, her curiosity piqued, whilst Ying asked a query of her own.

"Then how can we tell who's on your side?"

Naruto looked to the three espada and sweatdropped, and seeing her chance, now that her two rivals were distacted, Hinata reached for his hand, her fingers intertwining with his, a sensation that served to calm him slightly.

This was gonna take awhile to explain.

"Okay, I'll start at the basics...

xxxxx

A rare frown twisted Aizen's face, as he watched from the crowd hidden in one of his many illusions.

The boy was clever, either he _knew _he was being watched-

Or he had gotten very lucky.

The captain chose to go for the later.

The sight of Naruto chatting with the arrancar, as if they were his friends-

It made him sick.

Hollows were nothing more than pawns in his plans, and here this boy, for although he was a teen, he was young when compared to the captain, who was _ancient _in comparison, but certainly did not look it-

Was making _companions _from them?!

True, he had not killed anyone. Hiashi was now in custody, likely to soon go mad from the serum that gave him force awareness, thus discarding his usefulness entirely.

Naruto was wary of any and all Anbu, not to mention the fact that he already had _four _espada, who were fanitically loyal to him, in one way or another.

AND he was still in the village, which meant he had loyal comrades, who would likely fight to the death for him.

Alas, now his techniques, his methods to obtain the Hogyoku, which was now practically fused with the boy, would have to become more direct....

But it was nothing he could not work around.

After all, he still had yet to play his trump card...

"Be grateful, child, I'm going easy on you, and I still have many a trick up my sleeve...

He stepped back into the crowds, as Naruto happened to glance his way.

"The Hogyoku _will _be mine...


	17. Prejudice

Needless to say, Naruto was on edge when they arrived once more in the council chambers.

Immediately, he scanned the assembly for Danzou-

And yup, there he was, now eyeing the blond with something akin to fear.

Slowly, the teen let a grin grow on his face, enjoying the shudder that passed through the Root leader, before he regained control of himself-

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ack!" He cried, his intimidation interrupted as a pair of strong, bone crushing arms suddenly seized him.

Yet Sakura's hug only lasted for a second, as she noticed the little entourage he had brought with him.

"Hmm? Hinata?"

The Hyuuga openly stared at the Haruno.

"Sakura-san?"

The older espada smirked, as she pulled away, to loosely embrace Naruto.

"In the flesh!"

A gavel tapping interrupted them, and Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto, you're not in trouble, we just have some questions for you."

The blond chose to stand, as the others pulled up chairs.

"Okay, baa-chan, ask away-

"Who are they?" Danzou foolishly asked, in a rather harsh tone, one that made Naruto's eyebrows twitch dangerously, before he addressed the crippled man.

"_They _are my friends, Danzou-_san."_

After shooting the Root leader an agitated glare, Tsunade procceeded to address Naruto again.

"Due to your distaste of Anbu-

Her glance strayed to Danzou, then rested on Anko.

"I've assigned Anko to keep an eye on you."

The blond flushed a bit.

"Baa-chaaaaan! I don't need a babysitter!"

The jonin ruffled his hair, knowing it would put him ill at ease.

"Take it easy kid, I'll be so quiet you won't even notice me."

And she enjoyed every second of that tense, uncertain look upon his face, whilst Hinata and the girls looked on with great annoyance.

-As well as Gai, to step up your taijutstu training." Finished Tsunade.

At this, the Chunin's eyes all but _sparkled, _and he did a little victory dance, at the thought of getting stronger.

"Really? Yatta! That's _so_ cool!"

"Hokage-sama, If I may?" Interrupted Danzou, and Tsunade took great pleasure in denying him the chance to interrogate Sakura and Naruto, saying:

"You _may_ not."

Smirking, she turned to Naruto, who was practically dancing with eagerness.

"Go on gaki, get outta here."

Naruto and crew were more than happy to do just that, the blond waving over his shoulder as he walked out, trying his best to ignore the fact that all the girls, with ever calm Yang being the eternal exception, were just about ready to kill each other.

Anko could only laugh as the blond and Ulquiorra tried to placate them...

xxx

"Danzou, _I_ would like a word with _you_." Tsunade growled, as the council members filed out.

Her tone left no room for refusal.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?"

WHAM!

He was suddenly pinned against the wall, caught in a chokehold by the blond bombshell, who looked like she was about to break the fragile man over her knee, and snap him into.

Needless to say, she was _mad._

"Why do you keep provoking Naruto?!" She hissed out, tightening her grip

Danzou's expression was unreadable. "Provoke him? I am merely attempting to hear all sides of the arguement- Big mistake. Her hold was suddenly bonebreaking, her tone dripping with derision. "The only you side you are on, Danzou, is your own."

"I am soley interested in the preservation of the village." Protested the Root leader stoically.

If she could've gotten away with it, Tsunade would've broken his neck, right then and there. However, questions would be asked, if a council member suddenly turned up dead. Making matters worse, the two Anbu in custody still refused to divulge any information, despite Ibbiki's ruthless interrogation methods.

And until they talked, without evidence suggesting treason, the murder of Danzou would surely be pinned on Naruto, due to his recent acts of aggression.

Long story short, she'd only be hampering Naruto by killing this wretched man.

As much as it pained her, she needed Danzou alive.

For now....

xxx

The blond scratched the back of his head as the small crowd that consisted of his girlfriends and allies left the building. Yang was the first to take notice of the discontented look upon the young Jedi's face.

"Naruto-sama, what will you have us do now?"

At the mention of 'us' the jinchuuriki cast a look over his shoulder, and then looked to the small contigent of Hyuuga guards that now served under him and Hinata.

He had just attacked the Hyuuga clan, dealt with an assasination attempt, _and_ found himself the target of a mysterious stranger, all in less than two days.

What _would_ he do next?

Blunt as ever the teen said the first thing that came to mind, as he looked upon his small apartment.

"We're gonna need a bigger house...


	18. Construction

(A few days later/Mid-afternoon)

It was a busy, mostly uneventful set of days as Naruto and crew decided to make good on his casual comment.

They needed a better abode.

And by the looks of it...

They were well on their way to getting one.

All of the materials used to assemble the new home had been 'borrowed' from the Uchiha district.

You know, the basic stuff, walls, nails, floorboards, etc.

Of course, one might ask himself/herself...

Why not just take up residence in the Uchiha district?

The answer is quite simple, or at least it was to Naruto.

He _hated _Sasuke.

He couldn't _stand_ him.

He wanted him _dead_.

So why in Kami's name would he live in the same district as Sasuke?

Heck, he'd probably be six feet under, if the darn teme wasn't Konoha's precious Uchiha prodigy, and murdering said emo would likely end in an uproar.

One that would only hamper his efforts, as he'd have the council pushing for his exile, and while such a thing didn't seem so bad at this point, judging by the way the village was going to hell in a handbasket...

He still couldn't afford to leave...

Not yet, not until he found out who was after him.

The jinchuuriki figured Sasuke would throw a fit once he realized his estate was being steadily dismantled, plank by plank, brick by brick...

But what did it matter?

It was a trivial matter, Kenobi had told him, the 'boy' wouldn't interfere with the building.

Naruto took solace in this.

_'Yeah, it's not like Sasuke could do anything about it...._

--

(Flashback)

"What the hell're you doing?!"

Naruto paused from helping Yang rip out a floorboard, spared him a glance, then went back to the matter at hand.

"Getting materials."

"For what?!" Sasuke roared, furious that such a thing was happening.

"For our new house." Stated Yang simply.

The Uchiha was seeing red by now.

"Who the hell said you could-

With calm certainty, the espada reached into her left pocket, and flashed him a warrant, signed by Tsuande.

"Hokage-sama gave us permission, just so long as we don't take the main household."

Naruto gave him a pointed look.

"See? Now if you don't mind, we have work to do, so-

With a flick of his wrist, the air swirled about him...

"Move."

The resulting force push catapaulted Sasuke out the door, into the streets...

Right into the mud.

(End flashback)

--

While reflecting on such a memory was quite funny, right now he needed to focus.

Sweat beaded down Naruto's brow, as he levitated a massive, triangular slab, the roof, one of the few original pieces in the design, hand crafted by only the best craftsmen in the village.

Yup, stealing money from the Anbu kept paying off in spades.

They weren't really that tough, all you had to do was distract them, then...

WHAM! Instant pickpocket!

_'Cocentrate, concentrate..._

He moved it up down, a few degrees to the left, then right, until a voice shouted that it was in position.

"Phew!" Gasped Naruto, lowering his hands.

Promptly, his force hold broke, allowing the roof to fall into place, atop the newly built mansion, the ten clones dissapearing in a poof of smoke, as alone, the task would have likely killed him.

He fell back on his haunches, panting heavily, then losing his balance, fell flat on his butt.

Hinata paused from looking at the blueprint, to gaze at him with concern, then abandoning her portion of the plan hurried to his side, causing R2-D2 to emit an angry stream of bleats and whistles as she abandoned her post.

"Naruto-kun!"

In the background, Sakura could be seen helping ten or so Hyuuga guards digging a swimming pool/hot tub, whilst Yang used her whip to carve out a curved section in the cement clay, so it would mold properly.

Hinata gave him a big hug from behind, even though she was brushing a bright pink from the action, she seemed to be growing more and more sure of herself, with every passing day...

Despite the fact that her hugs made Naruto feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Y-You look tired, m-maybe you should rest....

He laughed sheepishly, as R2 gave him a flat blat of dissaproval, followed by an electronic raspberry.

"I'd like to, but I don't think R2 will let-

BZAP!

"YEOW!" He yelped, good humor gone, as he got the business end of the droid's taser, causing him to spring up to his feet, hopping up and down on one leg.

He had gotten zapped right between the toes, and it friggin _hurt!_

"Take it easy chrome dome!" Snapped the Chunin as he shook the pained lim, kicking it to get the feeling back. "

We're almost done!"

The droid's dome head swiveled to him, then to Hinata, and back again as if to say: 'I know what _you're_ up to, and its _not_ work!'

Yet Naruto's words rang in Hinata's head, and she could not help but giggle as human and machine procceeded to have a heated arguement with each other, the end result being that R2's pincer arm suddenly lashed out, swiped one of Naruto's sabers, then stowed it in one the many compartments housed in its frame.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

_'Almost done..._

Ying did a small skip upon the ground, as she left her sister to go to the next phase of construction...

Grabbing Naruto by the wrist, she pulled the surprised blond with her, barely allowing him to wave goodbye to Hinata.

Then the espada rose into the air, with the greatest of ease, despite the fact that the jinchuuriki clearly had a fear of heights, and was now pale as a sheet.

Yet her ascent was quick, and she dropped him off on the roof, where Anko was waiting, and by the looks of it, she was quite impatient.

"Bout time ya got up here gaki."

"Anko-chaaaan!" Whined the blond. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

The snake mistress smirked, planting both hands on her wide hips, leaning forward a tad, knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

"Well, then act your age."

He blinked, caught in a word trap, unsure if she was playing mind games with him again.

End result, despite the fact that he thought his actions through, now he was _over-_thinking, and as a result, was left entirely confused.

"Eh?"

Anko tsked and shook her head, but not before ruffling his hair affectionately again, causing him to blush once more.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"What did I say about whining?"

"To not too." He grumbled, crossing his arms, spinning on one heel to look away-

Unfortunately, attempting such a feet on a tiled roof, one that had not been securely fastened.

Was a bonehead move.

Immediately, he lost his balance, began to slide, far to fast to stop.

Within a second, he had fallen off the roof.

Ying let out a surprised cry, but Anko just rolled her eyes, cast a wrist out...

"Baka."

HIIIIIISSSSSSSS!

Naruto opened one eye, thinking a rope had grabbed him.

Wait a second...

Ropes didn't hiss!

"Uh-oh." He paled, as he found found himself snared by a trio of large lively vipers, that had encircled his waist in less than a heartbeat, the origin of said serpents, being the right sleeve of Anko's trenchcoat.

And they were looking right at him!

He breathed a nervous laugh, saved or not, those snakes looked like they'd bite at him just about any second now!

"Th-Thanks Anko-sensei-

He found himself cut off, as the Jonin sharply tugged upon the snakes, yanking the blond up the roof at a breakneck pace...

And right into her chest.

Blue eyes went wide, then he breathed out a hearty sigh as he thought he had landed on a pillow...

Whether this was intentional or not, we may never no, as Anko chose that moment to cough, and pat him on the head.

"Comfy?"

Immediately, he reddened, deeper than a red tomato, and trying his best to fight an oncoming nosebleed.

This was no pillow!

"NANI?!" He yelped springing back, pulling his face out of her ripe DD chest, now covering his nose, as it was bleeding heavily from perverted thoughts she had planted there!

Thankfully, Ying wasn't that wise in the ways of romance yet, so she just thought Naruto had hurt himself, thus waiting for him to get cleaned up before they resumed construction.

Ah, blissful ignorance of youth.

"Ready, Naruto-sama?" She chirped, and Naruto cast a quick glance in Anko's direction, before nodding shakily.

"Y-Yeah...

Heat blazed from her pommel, fire which blasted the fore and aft of the roof's edges soldered the roof's base to the frame.

Again Naruto raised his hands, but now found it very difficult to focuse, thanks to a certain Jonin.

Yet even with the increased difficulty, with the aid of a shadow clone, he suppressed the head, then guided it around the the roof, until it had cooled.

His part was done, and he had to physically restrain himself from looking back at Anko.

He could just _feel _her eyes on him.

Anko formed a set of handseals, the looked to the cooling magma.

"**Doton: ****Yottsu Airon Roddo!** (Earth style: Four Iron rods)

Upon completion of the las seal, she slapped her left palm down upon the roof, whilst holding her right hand in a half ram seal.

Immediately, out of the hardened rock, four pillars sprang up.

But she was not yet done.

Now, she clasped both hands together, and uttered one word, with authority.

**"Yugami!" **(Bend)

Immediately, the four stout pillars twisted, laid themselves flat upon the roof, whilst there base ran through the very walls themselves

Anko kept her hands in that seal, and forced the metal to elongate, until the tips met at the low spire of the pointed roof.

A quick pulse of heat from Ying fused the rods together, and when the smoke cleared, it was done.

Triumphant, Naruto pumped one hand into the air!

"Yatta! Its done-

The sound of snoring ruined his mood, and drew a frown upon his whiskered face

Looking down to the recently finished steps that led to his house, Naruto noticed someone was slacking off, dozing behind a crate of building supplies.

As usual.

Grabbing a shuriken he prepared to toss it-

But was beat to the punch.

"STARK! GET UP!"

"OW!" Cried the arrancar, as he was smacked over the head by a frying pan, waking him from one of his many naps.

Anko was the one who had done the honors, although where in _blazes _she got the frying pan from was anyonebody's guess.

Naruto immediately thought the weapon had been hidden in her trenchcoat-

But just _thinking_ off it made bleed at the nose again.

Anko laughed as the late shuriken made the espada leapt up.

"Better late then never, eh?"

He refused to look at her.

She was the one person who made no sense to him, the one being he couldn't read, or at least get an emotional sense of, through the force.

Whenever he tried, all he got was some perverted image that gave him a nosebleed, then made him withdraw his probing attempts.

Darn it, it was was almost like she _knew _he was trying to figure her out-

Her hand on his wrist made him jump.

She jerked her head to the left, where a series of shops and such lay, the residential area of the Leaf Village.

"C'mon."

"Hey hey! Wher're you takin' me-

"Oh quit your whining!"

Surprisingly, he listened.

Anko grinned mischeviously, as she dragged him along.

"Tell me, whaddya think of going shopping?"

He made a face.

"Bleh! I don't need anymore clothes-

WHAM!

"OW!" Yelped the blond, as she cracked him over the head with a frying pan, hard enough to smack some sense into him, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Baka, this isn't for you!"

"Huh?"

Anko gave him a bewildered look, but he still didn't get it.

"Moron! Those twins of yours may be all set, but Hinata and the others need new clothes too!"

He opened his mouth-

"And yes, YOU are paying for this!"

"EH?!" But how will we know if they fit-

If possible, the grin upon her face grew into an evil smirk.

"Leave _that _to me."

Poor Naruto, he just didn't understand girls.

"But I still don't-

Growling to herself, Anko pulled harder on his arm.

"No more questions!"

--

Stark yawned, then pretended to work, or at least until he felt Anko and Naruto's stare leave him.

"Good, now I can get some sleep-

"Slacker, make yourself useful around here."

A massive killer intent directed at him kept him awake, as he found a rather annoyed Ulquiorra glaring at him.

Drat. Now he'd never get to rest.

"Fine fine! I'm up!"

He was tossed a shovel.

"Start digging."

"Why?"

Ulquiorra gave him a deadpanned look.

"You're supposed to be helping with the pool."

"I am?" Drawled Stark.

"It was _your _idea." Stated his fellow espada, making it clear that nap time was over for his fellow comrade.

"Well maybe it was a bad idea." Yawned Stark lazily-

"Sakura, I found him. He's over here." Ulquiorra calmly stated, and Stark paled, as Sakura leapt over the fence, grinning smugly, as she found the lazy fellow.

"AHA! There you are!"

Before he knew it, he had been seized by the wrist.

"C'mon, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

Stark glared _daggers _at the 4th espada.

"I hate you."

Ulquiorra rolled his shoulders, as the espada was dragged back to work, already sulking at the loss of his rest.

"Take a number."

Clapping his hands, he then jammed them in his pockets, then Sonidoed off to attend to a pressing matter.

(Training field)

Enough was enough.

"Tell me...Are you going to follow me all day, or are you going to show yourself?"

"You're sharp."

He felt a prescence behind him, and shook his head at the sound of a female voice.

"Naruto-sama isn't here right now. You'd best leave."

And if I refuse?

Ulquiorra reached for his sword.

"Then I shall have to repel you...

He spun on one heel, and his suspicions were confirmed.

She was wearing smooth black leather tank top which hugged her upper torso tightly, but was also short enough to show her lean and bare midriff.

The lower half of her voluptuous body was encased in tight black jeans that seemed to be painted upon her. The clothes revealed all of the tan goddesses sultry curves giving her a look of sensuous beauty, as they contrasted with her flawless tan skin.

Dark violet hair was tied back in a ponytail, and honeysuckle yellow eyes shone out at him from the shadows of the tree.

"Yoruichi Shihoin."


	19. Shopping! The Horror!

**Juat another fluffy filler chap, but the next one will progress the plot!**

Naruto was confused as ever when Anko pulled him into the same store as before, and showed the clerk a list of numbers.

They conversed a bit, before a conclusion was reached. Anko seemed to be very proud of whatever she had just accomplished, judging by the wide grin she wore on her face when the man went into the back room.

Now Naruto was even _more _confused.

"Huh? Anko-sensei, what was that all about? What was on those paper slips?" He asked.

The jonin just winked at him slyly.

"Measurements."

"Nani?"

Chuckling lightly, the snake mistress made a holding gesture around her hips, then mimicked the same motion for her breasts. As he blushed deeply, she shot him a grin.

"Do you get it now? I gave him a list of _proportions_."

"F-For who?!" He sputtered, not liking where this was going, not one little bit.

She took this in stride, ruffling his hair kindly.

"Gaki, they weren't _my _measurements, they were the measurement's of your little 'girlfriends'."

He blinked slowly, getting it, but not entirely.

"Eh?!"

A small smirk touch her lips, and she placed both hands on her hips proudly. "Besides, I have a pretty damn good wardrobe already. Why would I want more clothes?"

Naruto sweatdropped, musing to himself just how extensive her 'wardrobe' was, if she wore the same thing every day, clean of course, but...

_'I hope this doesn't mean she has more fishnets and trenchcoats at home..._

The clerk came out again, and Anko handed him some money.

"Okay, now go find an outfit you think Hinata would wear...

--

(Half an hour later)

He handed her a pile of clothes, and she handed him another wad of dollar bills.

"Now find something that would fit Sakura."

--

(Ten minutes later)

The pile he gave her now, was substantially less than Hinata's.

And with good reason, Anko mused to herself.

Thanks to the Haruno's little transformation, she had a to die for body, that nearly made Anko jealous. But she took comfort in another fact. Of course _she_ had _worked _for this hot body, _she_ had plenty to be proud of, for in her mind, she had _earned it._

Sakura?

Meh, she got lucky.

But this would do for now.

She nodded to herself, deeming Naruto's work satisfactory.

"Good job."

Scooping up Hinata's clothe's, she took the outfits and went behind the curtain, depositing them there seconds later.

She placed her hands in a seal.

"Henge!"

A cloud of smoke obscurred her from view...

--

"Ta da!" Chirped Anko, as she came around the corner...

Or rather, _Hinata_ did.

"Well?" Asked Anko, using Hinata's voice perfectly, and now clad in a white floral sundress. Giggling, she did a small spin, twirling her dress about her, until she slowed, stopping on one heel. "How do I look, Naruto-kun?"

She even mimicked her body language to utter perfection. The only difference, the only way you could tell that it was her, was the fact that she was not stammering, bore a confident gleam in her eye, and the way she was looking at him.

Naruto did a double take, then _true _meaning of this little excursion became abundantly clear to him.

"HEY! No transforming into Hinata-chan!"

'Hinata' arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh? So you don't like looking at her?"

Amidst his sputtered protests, a positively _wicked_ idea entered her mind.

_'Hmm...I think I'll have some fun with him.' _Ank mused to herself, curious to see what his reaction might be to what she was about to do.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself...

She began her little charade.

Naruto blinked twice as uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

"Eh?"

'Hinata' tented her fingers, her lower lip began to tremble.

"N-Naruto-kun....You're so _mean_!" A snifle escaped her, followed by a shaking sob, as her pale lavender eyes began to swim with tears. "Y-You don't l-like m-me at all!"

Then, like the actress she was, Anko began to cry, just like that, putting on quite the show, as she wailed into her hands. "H-How could you s-say such a th-thing!"

The blond was flabergasted. He _knew _this was Anko, but his eyes kept telling him this was Hinata, and that he had made his Hyuuga-hime very upset.

There were times when he didn't use his head, and this, _unfortunately_ was one of those times.

Anko didn't let up her little charade for a moment, not even when Naruto suddenly embraced 'Hinata', hands going around her waist.

"Gah! Stop crying!"

"Gotcha." Chirped Anko, releasing the Henge as she looked up at him, and by the time the smoke cleared, she was once again looking down at him, with his hands still around her waist.

Even with his recent growth spurt, she still had an inch or two on him.

"Now, are you going to take Hinata shopping, are do I have to transform into Sakura next?" Asked the snake mistress.

"F-Fine!" He stammered, hastily releasing her, almost as if he had been burned.

"C'mon. Let's go to the next stop."

"EH?!"

--

Ulquiorra was rather surprised when the Godess of Flash made no move to attack.

Instead, she just _smiled._

"Cool your jets. I'm not here to fight you."

Wary, the arrancar still refused to sheathe his blade, and thus kept her at arms length with it.

"Then what _are _you here for, shinigami?"

Yoruichi casually stretched herself against the tree behind her, much like a cat would. In doing so however, she deliberately exposed the skin of her hips, and the tattoo there, simultaneously rattling her belt and the odd cylindrical capsules there, that looked eerily alike lightsaber hilts.

But he was more focused on the mark.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly as he saw the marking, her words bouncing round in his skull.

That mark...

"Keisuke's busy right now, so he called in a favor, and sent me to keep an eye on the boy."

Tattooed upon her hip...

Was an 0.

"So where is he?" She asked.

"Shopping." The espada replied simply, as Stark's complaint's were heard in the background, whilst Sakura made him literally work his ass of not giving him a moment of rest.

Yoruichi arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? In that case, I know _exactly _where he is."

He blinked and she was gone.

Yet still Ulquiorra did not sheathe his blade.

Another intruder had happened upon their little conversation, and he now detected the reaitsu of a captain class shinigami.

Peering about, he spotted a disturbance in the air.

Without hesitation, he pointed a pallid finger at the ripple, the lone digit glowing with green light less than a second later.

"Show yourself."

Aizen chuckled as he sheathed his zanpaktou.

"My my, aren't you a sharp one."

"I know who you are."

Aizen arched an eyebrow as he pushed the glasses back up upon his face,

"Oh? Then you must know why I am here."

"I know that you seek to harm my master. And for that, I will kill you."

Aizen surprised him by chuckling.

"Don't use such words, it makes you look weak.

Ulquiorra's response was to fire the cero.

Aizen caught it in one hand, and extinguished it, via clenching his fingers into a fist.

"Now now, no need to be so rash, arrancar. I only wish to talk with you. Perhaps you would tell me your name?"

"I see no reason to. You have not introduced yourself, shinigami."

Aizen tapped himself on the forehead.

"Oh how rude of me."

He now gave a small bow.

"Fifth squad captain, Aizen Sousuke."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"What, you feel no need to tell me your rank?"

"I feel that doing so would only aid you in your twisted goals."

"It matters not. In the end, I _will _get what I want."

"I think not-

The sound of footsteps suddenly interrupted him, and Sakura was seen on his left, drawing closer with every step.

"Ulqui-kun? What's going on?" Her tone was pleasant, but the look in her eyes was hard, as she saw the man her comrade was talking too. Somehow, he gave her a bad feeling...

"Nothing, I was merely having a _conversation." _Replied the 4th espada, looking to her as said this...

But when he cast a pointed look at Aizen...

The shinigami was gone.


	20. True Intent

**Naruto is now going to steadily become darker. After all, with this kind of power, who wouldn't? And the story picks up next chapter!**

Naruto returned from shopping with Anko, still blushing madly, and trying his best to stare at his feet, whilst he attempted to burn a good many perverted images from his mind.

Did she have to try on _all_ those clothes?

"Ah, you're back."

"Hm." He grunted, looking towards the espada-

He found a stranger standing next to Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

Yoruichi raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

Immediately his suspicion level jumped five notches, his hand straying to the tubes at his belt-

"She is an ally." Stated the espada.

"Kisuke sent me." She added.

Naruto still seemed wary.

"I don't believe-

She lifted up her shirt, exposing the tattoo.

Naruto turned red and blushed

"Erm...nevermind."

--

Naruto was often a study in opposites. Though he could be dense at times, he was also capable of feats of amazing brilliance. The chief difference was the amount of encouragement he got.

At the ninja academy his teachers had outright sabotaged his progress. The village shops sold him the worst quality gear for premium prices, and in all other ways did their level best to hinder his progress. On the other hand...

The one time he'd felt a teacher was going out of his way to help him, Naruto had performed the mission he'd asked of him flawlessly, and learned a jonin level jutsu in a matter of hours. When he'd thought his team was counting on him, he'd participated substantially in the defeat of an A-rank missing ninja. He'd learned water walking in spite of having Orochimaru's seal messing up his already pathetic chakra control, and...

It was like magic. When people believed in him, he performed. It was that simple. He'd learn at rates the legendary Sannin couldn't believe, if only someone would give him a chance and a little bit of direction.

However, for all his knowledge, for all his newfound intellect and power, there was one concept he simply _could not_ wrap his mind around, one issue that both perplexed and annoyed him to no end.

The concept of furniture shopping.

Even now he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Huh? A couch is a couch. I don't really care about the color-

Sakura groaned, apologizing fervently to the clerk.

"We'll take it in white."

"Excellent choice!"

--

The blond shot her a glare, as ten or so Hyuuga guards brought the furniture back to his estate.

And that was only the living room furniture.

"_Why_ do I have to be here again? I should be training, not shopping."

"Because I asked." She said sweetly, causing him to grumble and look away in mild disdain.

"Damnit."

--

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked up from his book, and now it was Hinata who had interrupted his free time.

Restraining himself, he set the book down.

"Hmm?"

He now looked up.

"EH?!"

She had a hollow with her!

It looked somewhat like a tiger, and had a fair amount of reiatsu.

Meh, probably an adjuchas, as Ulquiorra called them.

"Hinata, what the-

The Hyuuga heiress waved her hands frantically.

"Wait! She-

"She?"

A frantic nod.

"Mm-hmm! She wanted to meet you."

"Oh. Um, Hinata, could you go check on Yammy for me?"

She nodded, and skipped out of the room.

"I'll see you later?"

He smiled charmingly.

"Of course

Naruto sighed as he watched her go.

Now...

Time to get down to business.

He got out of the chair, and peered closely at the creature.

"Tell me your name."

"..."

He was met with silence.

"Won't speak, eh? Then show me the extent of your power."

The ground trembled, and he felt a minor weight pushing down on his back.

"Interesting. You're a vasto lorde, aren't you?"

A slow nod.

He held up the Hogyoku, and pressed it to the hollow's mask...

"For this power...do you _swear_ to serve me?"

It nodded.

"Always and forever? Body and soul?"

Another nod.

"Very well then."

He pressed down, and uttered the words.

"Break."

Amidst the resounding explosion of steam and shattered bone, long spiky blond hair could be seen, tan skin glistening with moisture as the hair billowed out over her shoulders.

The number three glistened on her breast.

However, her mask was a tad...

Unsightly.

Pressing it against the portion of her lower jaw, he bid it to break, exposing her face.

"Much better

"Rise, Halibel." He commanded her, and she did, arms crossed over her ample chest, green eyes boring into emerald, as they were each around the same height.

"You are evil." These were the first words out of her new mouth.

He winced.

"Evil? Such a _strong_ word. I prefer to be called selective."

**NEXT UP IS NELIEL!**


End file.
